


My Window Is Tinder

by BleuSarcelle, Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Day At The Beach, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Photo Shoots, Photographer Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sick Character, Strangers to Lovers, Swimmer Lance (Voltron), They're both awkward and flustered who are we kidding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “No, no way.”“Oh, yes way.” Pidge says stubbornly and Keith groans as he re-reads the message on the window across his own, all of it entirely made out of post-its. What a waste of office supplies, honestly.“Answer them!” Pidge pushes.Keith looks bewildered. “How? Want to send a pigeon?”Pidge snorts. “No. We do it the same way they did.”Keith tilts his head in confusion before his eyes widen. “Oh, no. No, no, you stay away from my post-its, you don’t — Pidge! No! My post-its!”[Or the one where two pining boys find their way in an old-fashioned way of communication through post-its and windows. Somehow it works out for them to interact for once outside side-glances in hallways and the rest is history.]





	My Window Is Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> **QK** : Hello guys! :D SUPRISE! My beautiful friend Rea and I wrote another collab we want to share with you! :D We had SO much fun with the last one we made, and we're still floored by all the amazing comments we got ;A; We never thought it would be THAT popular :D So thank you a million times! :D This one was inspired by a Tumblr post and Rea was like: "IMAGINE KLANCE" and well the rest is history AHAHA :D For this I wrote the part of Lance and Rea wrote Keith! We really hope you enjoy this AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT REA'S OTHER FICS BECAUSE SHE'S AN AMAZING WRITER! It was a BLAST working with you again :DDDD
> 
>  **BS** : hello hello! <3 jesus what else to say that Julia hasn't said except that: she's such an amazing friend and writer and it's really such a pleasure and honor to write another collab with her. it's always fun because we really don't stress over logic or whatever and just write what we want to read which is, duh, pining boys being head over heels for each other! 
> 
> we hope you enjoy this piece we put together and have fun like we did :) <3
> 
> disclaimer: voltron doesn't belong to neither of us.

Keith’s not antisocial, _per se._

“To quote Steven Yeun,” his roommate says next to him boredly. _“‘You are. You are gay.’”_

Keith blinks, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “We knew that. I meant the antisocial part, Pidge.”

“Oh,” Pidge mumbles before she shrugs. “Same thing applies.”

Keith rolls his eyes, pulling back his post-it before he places it on his whiteboard behind him. “Is it antisocial that I just don’t like interacting with other people and enjoy the sanctuary that it is my dorm room?”

“Yes. That’s _legit_ the definition of antisocial.”

“Lies.” Keith huffs, not even bothering to look up as he writes something new on a blank pink post-it. “My personality is ‘reserved’ until proven worthy of my time; that’s not ‘antisocial’.”

Pidge snorts, throwing her short arms in the air. “Fair enough, you’re not an actual antisocial -”

“ _Hah_.”

“But you still don’t go out as you much as you should!”

“I go out!” Keith defense himself, placing another pink post-it next to the yellow one from earlier.

Pidge looks unimpressed. “Keith, your photography sessions are not really classified as ‘social’. That’s work and you barely even talk then!”

“Hey, I’m there to take photos, not make buddies.” Keith pouts, taking a step back and scratching his chin as he narrows his eyes and looks his board. “Also, did I miss a topic? I wanna make sure we got everything written down before studying.”

Pidge gives it a quick look before she shakes her head. “No, it’s fine, if anything just adds a few examples from the book, so we can practice but it’s fine — hey! No changing the subject!” She says, throwing a pillow at the back of his head.

Keith yelps and rubs his head with a frown. “I wasn't changing the subject, touchy!”

“Good! Because you need more people interaction.”

“You sound like Shiro.”

“How dare you insult me this way.”

Keith laughs. “Okay, fine, fine. How about this? Next time a social opportunity comes up, you have my permission to take the lead and I will follow.”

Pidge narrows her eyes at him, looking him from head to toe before she nods pleased and smiles softly. “I promise, Keith, you won’t regret it.”

Keith laughs, reaching out to ruffle his roommate's hair. “As long as you don’t abandon me in a random’s stranger’s house.”

“Deal, deal.”

Keith smiles and pulls back, eyes going back to his board in front of him. Pidge was right, a few more examples for every topic would be useful once they start studying next week for their final. He walks towards his desk, opening his drawer to pull out a new package of post-its along with his aerodynamics’ book.

He’s writing down a few of the possible examples they could use when another pillow hits the side of his head yet again. Keith yelps, post-its and book flying out of his hands and landing on the floor with a thud.

Keith’s glare is already in full force before he meets Pidge’s excited smile.

“I have chosen,” Pidge says proudly, a mischievous edge on her smile as she tilts her head back towards their window.

Keith arches an eyebrow at her before he stands up, the pillow that assaulted him on his hand. He walks towards the window, throwing the pillow without looking at Pidge and smirks to himself when she yelps.

He looks outside the window with curiosity, wondering what caught Pidge’s eye. His eyes widen and his stomach drops when he sees it.

_Movie night at 8 pm :D’_

“No, no way.”

“Oh, yes way.” Pidge says stubbornly and Keith groans as he re-reads the message on the window across his own, all of it entirely made out of post-its. What a waste of office supplies, honestly.

“Answer them!” Pidge pushes excitedly.

Keith looks bewildered. “How? Want to send a pigeon?”

Pidge snorts. “No. We do it the same way they did.”

Keith tilts his head in confusion before his eyes widen. “Oh, no. No, no, you stay away from my post-its, you don’t — Pidge! No! My post-its!”

 

* * *

 

“What if they’re serial killers?!”

“Hunk.”

“No really, if I get murdered because you were bored, I’m gonna get _so_ mad.”

“You liked the idea just a minute ago!”

“Because I didn’t think someone would _actually_ reply!”

“Hunk, just, calm down,” Lance sighs. “It’s not very likely that we’ll get killed tonight.”

“Okay, but what if they don’t like my snacks.”

Lance snorts at that. “Has anyone ever disliked your snacks?”

Hunk hesitates, wringing his hands.

“No,” he answers tentatively, “but… what if someone is allergic?!”

Hunk gasps.

“What if I _poison_ them?! God, I need to throw away everything right now!”

Lance grabs Hunk’s sleeve as he jumps up, ready to destroy the food he spent preparing for the last hour.

“Hunk, just chill,” Lance chuckles. “It’ll be fine.”

“But — ” Hunk starts, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when it knocks on their door. “Oh god.”

Lance’s lips split into a wide grin. “There are our guests! Hunk, behave yourself!”

Lance jumps up from their small sofa, heart beating fast in excitement. He’s sure that it was a great idea. It’s always fun to meet new people! Especially if they are crazy enough to reply to the post-it message of a stranger.

“Are you sure this is the right room?” Lance hears a muffled voice from the other side of the door, his smile growing wider as he swings it open.

“Welcome to our movie night, my strange new friends!” He says, spreading his arms in a welcoming — and dramatic — gesture. He loves big entrances after all.

Two pairs of eyes land on him, wide in surprise — and Lance’s heart lurches up into his throat when he immediately recognizes one of them.

It’s Keith.

Keith is standing in front of his door.

Lance’s mouth goes dry, and he tries to swallow down his heart that is trying to escape through his mouth.

“Oh! Hello!”

Lance’s eyes flick down to the small girl standing next to Keith and his enthusiastic smile reappears in full force.

“Hi! The name’s Lance! Come in, come in!” he hurries, stepping aside to let them in — to let _Keith_ into his room.

And now those dark, piercing eyes land on him, and the intense gaze makes Lance’s stomach flip and tingle in a very pleasant way. He’s dreamed about having those eyes on him for so long. Every time he makes his way through the art department he hopes that Keith will look his way, acknowledge him only for the split of a second.

Now those dark eyes widen just a fraction and Lance’s heart starts racing. It’s almost as if Keith recognizes him. It’s over in a second thought, and Keith gives him a tight nod as he steps into the small door room.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Lance croaks and awkwardly clears his throat.

“Hunk?!”

“Pidge?!”

“Oh man, how likely is this?!” Pidge — the small girl — says and Hunk grabs her arms as they bounce on the spot like little school girls. Lance raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“You know each other?”

“Oh yeah!” Hunk says, looking up with a wide smile. “We started the same engineer class this semester.”

“Huh,” Lance replies. Another smart person then.

“You should know Pidge too, actually! I think you’re in the same physics class.”

Pidge turns around, studying Lance with interest and then: “I do! You’re the loud kid that’s always asking questions!”

Lance grimaces and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, that’s Lance,” Hunk laughs.

Lance can feel someone staring at him and when he turns he sees that Keith’s eyes are focused on him. Again. Lance’s heart skips a beat and his face starts getting uncomfortably hot.

“Oh,” Keith says, and the rough gravel of his voice sends a shiver down Lance’s spine.

_Geez, get a grip!_

“I think I know you,” Keith continues and Lance is sure that the blush on his cheeks is visible now. “I saw you in the art department a few times.”

Lance’s heart is positively racing now. So he  _did_ notice him.

“Y-Yeah,” Lance says with a grin. “I mean who wouldn’t notice a handsome face like this?” he adds and wants to punch himself when Keith slowly raises his eyebrows in response.

_Goddammit, Lance! If you play your cards right this could be your chance! Just stay calm!_

“So, umm, what is your course?”

“Oh no!” Lance chuckles. “I’m not an art student.”

“Yeah, Lance is just a popular model.” Hunk explains, and he winks at Lance when no one is looking.

_God, thank you for this boy._

“Really?” Keith says, expression so openly disbelieving that it puts a dent in Lance’s ego.

“Hey! Why do you sound so surprised?” Lance complains, puffing out his cheeks as he puts his hands to his hips.

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to -” Keith stutters, cheeks flushing in a soft shade of pink as he stumbles over his words — and if that isn’t the cutest thing Lance has ever seen. So Keith is not only unfairly hot — with his dark eyes, and ridiculous hair and his effortless style — but also adorable to top it off.

Lance is falling hard for this boy.

Seriously, Keith shouldn’t be so hot. He’s only wearing a black tight shirt, and black sweatpants and instead of looking like a hobo — like the rest of the students — he looks like a goddamn gym model or something.

Lance is about ready to die.

“So, what movie are we watching?” Pidge asks, and Lance manages to rip his eyes away from Keith. God has he been staring?

Pidge unceremoniously drops on the small sofa, propping her feet on the table as if it’s her home. Lance grins, he likes her already.

“I thought I’d choose a classic for starters,” Lance hums as he plops down next to her — only flinching a little when Keith sits down next to him, so close their arms are touching.

“Spill it already.” Pidge huffs, and Lance’s grin only grows wider.

“Star Wars!”

He gets the reaction he hoped for when both Hunk and Pidge whoop in excitement. Keith, however, stays quiet.

“What, don’t tell me you don’t like Star Wars.” Lance says, tone mocking as he raises one eyebrow.

“Uhhhh,” Keith starts, averting his beautiful eyes. “I … actually never saw Star Wars?”

“ _What_?!”

So much for staying calm around Keith.

“ _That_ is unacceptable!” Lance screeches when Keith looks at him in sheer surprise. “Alright, I decided! I will make you watch all the movies! Geez, what kind of person never saw Star Wars,” Lance mumbles as he fumbles with the remote control of the TV.

“Seems like you already got us into a long-term movie night relationship, Keith.” Pidge chuckles as she gets comfortable against Hunk’s shoulder.

“Seem like it,” Keith says, and when Lance looks at him there’s the tiniest smile on his lips.

Lance’s heart stumbles in his chest.

That boy is going to be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

Surf guy? No.

Cute hobo? Close.

Tol Chocolate? Yeah, definitely a no.

Keith groans as he snaps his fingers near his ear, eyes shut closed as he tries to concentrate. He knows he has seen Lance before, several times during the last semester and enough for him to actually give the brunet a nickname.

There’s a pattern, something that’s always there every time Lance passes near Keith’s studio. Lance’s like a cartoon character, always wearing almost the same clothes: blue hoodie, sweatpants, and laceless shoes. Simple enough. Except for that one time when he saw him with fluffy lion themed slippers.

Details. Keith’s not into them. At all.

“You’re gonna pop a vessel,” Pidge warns lazily from her spot on the green bean bag in the middle of the dorm, shoving another salty chip into her mouth, her eyes never leaving the book laying on her belly. “What has you so worked up anyway? Are you still upset about Luke’s hand? Dude, he got a robo hand, he’s fine.”

Keith ignores her and continues to pace around their dorm. Star Wars Marathon in Hunk and Lance’s dorm had ended merely a few hours ago, barely making it to the first sequel — or was that one the prequel? Keith’s not sure, he doesn’t understand why they had to watch the fourth, fifth _and_ sixth episodes before the _first_.

Who in fuck’s name planned that order anyways?

“Keith, if you keep pacing like that, I swear Imma follow my grandfather’s advice and make you swim with the fishes.” Pidge deadpans dryly, turning the page of her book.

Keith snorts. “Pidge, just because you have Italian roots, doesn’t mean you come from a mob -”

Swimmer.

Keith stops on his tracks and stares.

Of course, of _fucking_ course the nickname Keith gave Lance back before he even knew his name was Swimmer, right after that one time Keith caught him outside his usual attire.

Walking down the hallway. In a surfer swimsuit.

For fucks -

“Swimmer!” Keith yells, throwing his hands in the air while blatantly ignoring the way Pidge yelps and jumps on her place, potato chips landing on their carpeted floor. “Pidge, he’s Swimmer!”

“Who’s a what now?” Pidge grumbles, shooting her roommate a glare and huffing when she’s ignored. “Keith! Who’s -”

“Lance!” Keith hisses. “Lance’s the Swimmer! The guy? You know, that I talked to you about that would walk past my studio every few days in between? And he had these legs and shoulders super broad and his ass -”

“I don't want to have that convo again,” Pidge deadpans, humming under her breath before she sits up and looks at her friend, “and yes, I remember you crushing over Leggy Dude.”

Ok, Leggy Dude was another nickname but that was _Pidge’s_.

“It’s _Lance_ ,” Keith stresses out, flopping himself on the red bean bag next to Pidge, grabbing one of her legs for dear life when she places them over his lap nonchalantly.

“Okay, so you got a _kind of_ date with the guy you _kind of_ crushed in.” Pidge summarizes nonchalantly, leaning to the side to pick her bag of chips from the floor. “Congrats. Ask him out for a movie night again but this time only you and him. I’m cupid, I know, you’re welcome.”

“Pidge! I can’t do that!” Keith shouts, a hard blush spreading over his cheeks. “Like, today was fine because I basically spent the entire time trying to remember why Lance looked so fucking familiar.”

“Now that reality hit you in the face, you can’t face the guy?” Pidge asks slowly, arching an eyebrow and snorting when Keith nods strongly.

“Yes, exactly! Thank you for seeing my point!”

“Keith, that’s ridiculous.”

“I mean, sure, but I have learned to live with it.” Keith shrugs.

“You can’t avoid him forever, you know?” Pidge declares, dropping her legs off his lap to stand up and stretch. “You have mutual friends now. You are bound to meet at some point again.”

“That can easily be avoided, though.”

Pidge hums, placing her book back to her shelve before her eyes look outside the window and grins.

“Are you sure about that?”

 _‘Ep VII n VII next week? :)’_ Hunk and Lance’s window displays, post-its probably being reused if the color-coded squares are anything to go by.

“You wanna do the honors?” Pidge asks, not waiting for an answer before she throws a new package of post-its at him.

Keith catches the package easily enough before he groans and walks towards the window, a resigned pout in his lips. “Ugh, I’m gonna regret this.”

“Sure, buddy, sure.”

 

* * *

 

Lance is walking through the halls with a spring in his step and a hum on his lips. _Nothing_ could possibly ruin his good mood. He finally talked to the cute guy he’s had a crush on since the first semester. And he’s going to see him again in just a few days.

Lance giggles and adjusts the strap of his bag over his shoulder as he remembers how attentively Keith had watched Star Wars. That got him another point in Lance’s book. In addition to being ridiculously cute.

But the reason Lance can’t stop grinning like a madman is, that he finally knows that there’s at least the _tiniest_ possibility that he might have a real chance with Keith.

Because he gained a vital point of information that night.

Lance had really tried to be subtle, but … yeah, he’s not really a man of keeping things low-key. So the moment Princess Leia showed up in her revealing metal bikini, Lance had ceased the opportunity.

“Oh geez, Princess Leia sure is sexy.” He had whistled, throwing Keith a glance while pushing chips into his mouth. Because let’s be real: anyone who’s interested in girls _had_ to be attracted to Leia, right?

“Huh,” Keith deadpanned. “Isn’t the actress dead?”

Hunk had gasped so sharply that he inhaled the popcorn he was about to eat. Pidge started frantically slapping his back as he coughed.

“What the _fuck_ , Keith!”

“Wh-What?”

“You can’t _say_ that.” Lance hissed, making a quick cross on his chest as he looked at the ceiling. “I’m sorry, Princess. He didn’t mean it.”

“I’m … sorry?” Keith said tentatively, and Lance huffed in annoyance.

“You’re excused, I guess,” he had sighed, cleared his throat and raised his drink to his lips. “My point still stands though.”

“Well, I guess she’s pretty,” Keith mumbled. “But I’m gay, so yeah not into her that way.”

Lance had spit out his drink all over the table. Here he had been, trying to be subtle, and Keith just puts it out there like it was nothing.

Lance remembers how Keith expression had darkened as Lance sputtered.

“Do you have a problem with that?”

His voice was sharp and ice-cold, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine.

“I don’t think that’s the problem,” Pidge chuckled, and Lance took the chance to explain himself and maybe casually mentioned that he’s — you know — also into guys.

His heart had skipped a beat when Keith’s eyes lit up with a look Lance couldn’t quite decipher.

Lance’s heart does another happy flip just at the memory of it, and his lips split into an even wider grin as he skips down the hall. However, the moment he rounds the corner, he almost stumbles over his own feet.

Because there — in all his casual glory — is Keith.

He’s looking down at his phone, camera bag slung over one of his shoulders, and Lance’s stomach flips when Keith looks up and their gazes meet.

This time when those beautiful dark eyes widen in surprise, Lance definitely knows that Keith recognizes him.

“Keith!” Lance cheers and throws his arm up in an exuberant greeting. Keith flinches and grimaces, glancing at the people who turn their heads to look at Lance. Oh, right. He always forgets that some people aren’t comfortable with that kind of attention.

Lance quickly lowers his arm and jogs over to Keith.

“Hey man! Fancy meeting you here!” he says, this time a little quieter, but the wide smile is glued to his lips.

“Uhhh … hi,” Keith says, quickly averting his eyes, and if Lance isn’t hallucinating there’s a soft flush on his cheeks.

Cute.

“Heading to class?” Lance asks, and Keith hesitantly glances up at him.

“Actually, I’m about to head back to my dorm.” Keith mumbles.

“Oh, man. I’m jealous,” Lance groans. “My whole afternoon is _packed_ with classes.”

Keith looks at him for a second, seemingly contemplating his next words. Lance’s lips curve into a soft smile. This is another thing he quickly learned about Keith. Yeah, that boy has a temper and a wild aggressiveness to him that sets a fire in Lance’s veins. But he also has a quiet side where he gets lost in thought and takes the time to figure out what he’s willing to share.

“If you have classes then what are you doing in the art department?”

And now Lance can no longer fight the wide, mischievous grin that is sneaking onto his face. Because Keith just gave him the perfect opportunity to test the waters.

“Oh! Hunk mentioned that I model from time to time right?” Lance asks, not waiting for an answer as he continues. ”Well, this week I’ll pose for the charcoal nude drawing course.”

Lance doesn’t know what he expected, but when Keith’s cheeks light up in a bright crimson flush, he can only blink in surprise.

“Oh,” Keith chokes, “That’s -That’s cool,” he stutters, the blush only deepening as his voice breaks.

 _Shit, this is dangerous,_ Lance thinks as his heart skips a beat. He should really stop now, but — yeah seems like he’s already addicted to teasing Keith.

So he leans in instead, lowering his voice as he playfully raises one eyebrow.

“You can come too if you want. I don’t mind an audience.”

Keith stares at him — jaw slack, pupils blown wide — and when Lance winks at him, Keith chokes on his own spit.

“Who- Who would want to do that!” he sputters, frantically pulling the strap of his bag closer to his chest as he pushes past Lance. Keith bumps into his shoulder with so much force Lance winces, but he still can’t help the laugh that’s bubbling out of him.

“See you this weekend, Keith!” he shouts over the crowd, still laughing as he sees how Keith’s ducks his head in embarrassment, ears still glowing in a bright red as he hurries down the hall.

 _Yes_ , Lance thinks as he giggles to himself, _I’m really addicted._

 

* * *

 

“The nerve of this guy!”

“Uh-huh.”

“The goddamn _nerve_.”

“I know, right? Downright _shameful_.”

“Shiro!” Keith snaps with frustration, turning around sharply to look at his brother, ignoring the muffled laughed the older man tries to keep in. Such a failure in both of their parts. “I’m _serious_!”

“Oh, yes, I can clearly see that.” Shiro nods, clearing his throat before he smirks. “Just like I can see that hard blush on your cheeks.”

He doesn't try to hold his laughter this time when his brother’s cheeks just grow hotter by the remark.

“Stop!” Keith whines, picking up the nearest thing from him and throwing to his brother. “God, you are the worst.”

“Says the one throwing Pidge’s sweaty pillows at their poor brother,” Shiro says, dodging the cushion almost effortlessly. “Okay, alright, _fine_ ; so your crush flirted with you and you panicked, it's normal.”

“What part of that entire interaction was normal?” Keith shouts incredulous, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation, “He was—! He—! Honestly, what the fuck was that, anyway?”

“Uh, it’s called ‘flirting’?” Shiro replies slowly, arching a careful eyebrow but his lips twitch in amusement at his brother’s rant. “You have heard of it before, right? I know you’re awkward and antisocial, but come on.”

There goes another sweaty cushion.

“I am not antisocial!” Keith screams. “Or awkward! You know this!”

“I know, but it’s hilarious to see you lose your shit, pff.” Shiro laughs, hugging the fluffy weapon his brother tried to kill him with a few seconds ago to his chest. “Keith, alright, just — take a deep breath, okay?”

Keith, for once, listens to him. Shiro guides him through, making sure that his little brother gets back the air he had screamed off, just enough to keep him conscious for the rest of the day, before he nods and then reaches out to grab him by the wrist.

Keith yelps in surprise, grunting when his back hits the bean bag next to Shiro. The younger man sighs, letting himself to sink deeper into the bean bag as Shiro hovers above him.

“God, I’m a mess.” Keith mumbles. “A gay mess.”

“To be fair, you have always been a mess.” Shiro comforts, patting his little brother on the head mockingly. “But you know the solution?”

Keith makes a questioning sound with the back of his throat.

“Flirt back!” Shiro shouts gleefully, blinking a few times right after when only silence and a flat glare answers him.

“This is why I don’t hang out with you more often.”

Shiro rolls his eyes but gives in, raising his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, if you don’t want to follow my amazing advice, it’s your gay feeling’s funeral -”

“I despise you.”

“Sure you do.” Shiro nods, “but funnily enough, that reminds me that you didn’t call me here to hang out, or to talk about your _crush_.”

Keith blinks a few times at his brother, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before they widen, and then he throws his head back. “Ugh, the _assignment_. I totally forgot about it.”

Shiro hums in agreement as he stands up and claps his flesh hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Yeah well, this is my kind reminder that my flight to _my dream vacation that last half a month_ leaves tomorrow midday, so we better make the most of it today because after that you got no free model, baby bro.”

“Wow, you’re so considerate, Takashi.”

“I know, I know, hold your applause.” Shiro jokes, waving his prosthetic like a King before Keith shoves him playfully. “But seriously, are you sure this is the last assignment of the semester where you need a model? You got all of them covered?”

“Yeah, I got all of Professor Montgomery’s already printed and Iverson never does this kind of assignments as final projects.” Keith shrugs, picking up his camera from his bed before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door. “Come on, we’re losing sunlight.”

Shiro scoffs, pushing following his brother not far behind. “Psh, you say that as if it was  _my_ fault. I’m not the one who spent an _hour_ gushing about his crush.”

“I don’t need your sass, Shirogane!”

***

“Okay, lower your arm a lil' bit more.” Two seconds pause. “You didn't even move it. _Move it!_ ”

“God, you’re so bossy.” Shiro groans but does as told, arching an eyebrow at his brother, silently asking if he was doing it right and sighing in relief when Keith nods. “Remind me why I volunteer myself on being your model?”

“Because we share the same dad, so you’re kinda obliged." Keith answers, words coming out in automatic as if it was a current question that comes twice a day, four times if they have a photoshoot. “Also, you love me, so there’s that.”

“This is an abuse of knowledge,” Shiro mumbles with a frown before instantly changing it into a charming smile as soon as Keith’s camera comes up.

Keith snaps a few photographs, always looking down at it on the screen after each and every single one of them before nodding pleased and moving to the next angle.

It’s one of the easiest assignments Keith has on his course, and if he’s being honest, one of his favorites. It allows him to explore more and look for new fresh perspective for his photos.

Professor Montgomery is always pushing to look beyond what the eye sees and to search for what the camera is capturing instead.

It has allowed Keith to discover new places and to push his limits despite having been living in the same town for the last ten years of his life.

But once his hands were holding a camera, the town changes and with it Keith. He has found history and life in every corner of the town. He has found old promising tales lying around him in the middle of the park or at the edge of the beach.

It’s a vivid town, full of energy and activity whenever you go, but Keith knows there’s this hour. This eventful and peaceful hour when the town slows down and the air feels lighter. Its people follow its lead, taking in the shift around them.

Keith has been able to capture the moment a few times throughout the years; one of them is a frozen moment between both of his parents and Shiro during the summer before he turned thirteen, the three of them laughing and enjoying the warmth that the sunset behind them had provided back then.

Another one of them had been of only Shiro’s mom, during her first meeting to the town, another frozen moment where the camera was able to capture the fondness and peace her eyes, so much like Shiro’s, portrayed as she had watched in silence the ocean waves from the pier.

From the probably billion photos Keith has been able to take, those gotta be two of his favorites. He’s unsure if any photo in the future to come will ever be able to join the two of them by being the third favorite.

Keith doubts it.

“Shiro, the arm.” Keith says, offering a small pleading smile at his brother. Shiro rolls his eyes but does as told, bringing back his flesh arm and placing it above his navel, face turning to his right with his ‘serious superhero’ look in place.

Keith snaps the last picture before smiles to himself, quickly waving at his brother, so he could relax his posture. “That would be all of them. Thanks, man, I owe you one of Coran’s pastries.”

Shiro cheers playfully at him, instantly throwing his arms around his little brother and dropping a big wet kiss on the crown of his head. He cackles like a witch for fun when Keith shouts and tried to shove him off him, the big grin on his lips tattle-telling his enjoyment.

“Um, Keith?”

Keith freezes, eyes widening in surprise before finally shoves Shiro off and looks behind him, his gaze quickly landing on Lance.

“Oh, hey.” Keith says quietly, hands letting go of his camera and allowing it to rest against his chest. He smiles and waves at the brunet. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

“Uh, yeah, hey, man.” Lance says, waving awkwardly his hand in the air, which is weird because it doesn’t seem like a Lance’s move.

Truth to be told, everything about Lance right now screams Not-Lance. From the downcast eyes that seem to refuse to meet his own to the anxiously rubbing he has going on with his arm, as if hugging himself, lips turned into a small pout.

“You okay?” Keith asks slowly, arching an eyebrow at the brunet. “Did holding a basket of fruits over your genitalia tired you out?” He tries to joke and feels proud of himself when he at least gets a small snort accompanied by a smile from Lance.

“Funny enough, it was a basket of veggies; not fruit. We gotta thank spring for that I guess.” Lance chuckles, shoulders finally losing their tension before he steps forward. “Look, man, I just… I was on my way to the dorms when I saw you and…”

“And…” Keith drags on curiously, encouraging Lance to continue.

The brunet groans, letting his head fall in shame. “I wanted to apologize.”

“What? For what?” Keith asks bemused, tilting his head to the side when Lance groans and rubs the back of his head.

“What? Man, you know! Because I was, you know, and you actually have a, _you know_?” Lance says, hands moving all over the place, looking at something in specific behind Keith which only makes him more confused. “Keith! Come on, I’m already embarrassed as it is! You must know!”

Keith blinks startled. “I actually...do not know.”

“Wow, that’s a _first_.” Shiro cuts in then, words heavy with sarcasm as he blinks innocently and bites down on his apple. “I mean, for Keith, obviously.”

“God, you’re such an asshole — and stop eating my snack!” Keith shouts, punching Shiro in the arm, glaring at him when the older man limits himself to step away from Keith. “I want a new brother.”

“Your brother.” He hears Lance mumbles in front of him, quickly recovering his attention. Keith frowns confused at Lance’s change of light at the news, but he doesn’t have time to question it before Lance’s laughing, “Oh my god! He’s your brother!”

“I’m his brother!” Shiro echoes, shrugging innocently and mouthing an ‘I don’t know’ when Keith looks at him in disbelief.

“Oh, _man_ , and here I thought he was your boy — !”

Keith head turns back to Lance so quickly that he felt his entire neck crack. “My what.”

“His what.” Shiro echoes once again.

“Your what.” Lance babbles, eyes wide as he looks from Keith to Shiro. “Your what? Haa, nu. No, no, no. Your, your brother, of course. Your boy...brother. Boyther.”

“This is just sad.” Shiro shakes his head, hand covering his smirk as they both watch Lance stumble over his own words but Keith’s honestly more focused on the fact that Lance had thought…

Well, well, well.

“Lance,” Keith says then, giving the brunet a way out of his endless rambling. “Lance, dude, hey? You with me?”

“Yeah! Yeh, yeh, yes, yeah! Of course, I’m with you!” Lance says quickly before he processes his words and then yelps. “I mean, not _with you_ with you, ya know? Because, haaa, that, that would be, uh, weird, right? Right, yeah, um -”

Keith laughs, because damn, this _dork_ ; this insufferable guy that enjoyed to make Keith a stuttering mess every possible chance is now the one stuttering and rambling with a heavy flush over his neck and ears and it’s the most endearing thing _ever_.

Keith needs to see more of him, he _gotta_.

“Man, don’t laugh at me. I don’t laugh at you.” Lance whines, flush growing over his cheeks but looking more embarrassed and a little humiliated by now. Keith’s quick to shake his head, small giggles still leaving his mouth as he smiles at Lance.

“No, no, I’m sorry, I swear I’m not laughing at you, it’s just…” Keith hesitates, looking to the side to catch Shiro’s eye and when his brother nods encouragingly, giving him a thumb up with his prosthetic, he continues.

“You’re just cute, Lance.” Keith says with a soft smile as he tucks in some of his bangs back. “You’re...really cute.”

Pride spreads through Keith when Lance’s answer is to gap like a fish before him, bright blue eyes not even blinking.

That...flush over his dark cheeks is starting to get concerning, though.

 

* * *

 

Lance is about to sink into the ground. Just disappear into thin air. His face feels unnaturally hot, and he just knows that he looks like a steaming tomato. He always flushes with his whole body, red bleeding all the way down under the collar of his shirt.

And only because Keith called him cute.

Now people would think that he’s used to this kind of thing, because flirtations roll easily off his tongue, but if Lance’s the one on the receiving end? He gets so flustered he stops being able to handle the most basic human functions.

Like talking.

“I’m- you — no — no way,” he stutters, face growing even hotter when he sees the soft smile on Keith’s lips.

He’s going to die in this courtyard.

“Hey, you okay there? The color of your face is getting concerning,” the older boy says. Shiro, Keith’s _brother_.

Actually, Lance _is_ starting to feel a little dizzy. It’s hot and his head is steaming.

“Do you want to sit down?” Keith asks, his beautiful eyes gleaming with worry.

Great, now Lance made an even bigger fool out of himself.

“Nonononono! I’m fine! A-okay!” Lance blabbers, wildly flailing his hands in the air. “I just… uhh need to get out of the sun,” he laughs awkwardly. “It sure is hot out here!”

Keith raises one eyebrow. He doesn’t look convinced.

“Okay, I guess, see you tomorrow then?”

The movie night. Lance forgot. He just can’t escape this boy.

“Sure, man! Hunk told me that you’ll provide snacks this time?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, a small smile playing on his lips. “Although I doubt they’ll be as good as Hunk’s.”

“Don’t worry man, “Lance chuckles. “No one can match Hunk when it comes to snacks!”

Keith snorts at that, and then they’re looking at each other in silence which makes Lance’s heart skip a beat.

“Um then, I’m gonna um go,” Lance says, walking backward as he speaks. His foot catches on something and he stumbles.

“Shit,” he curses, and when he looks up he sees that Keith took a step forward, hand already outstretched to catch him.

God.

Lance feels how his ears burn.

“Seeyoulater,” he rushes out, whirls around and runs off.

It’s over. He’s done for. He can _never_ see Keith again.

***

“Okay, if you’re not taking this serious I’m gonna go.” Pidge sighs, letting her pencil drop to the book in front of her.

“No!” Lance yelps, ducking his head when someone shushes him. “I really need your help!,” he whispers. “Please?”

Pidge closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Fine.”

Lance’s shoulders relax, and he leans back in his chair. “Thanks.”

“No worries,” Pidge replies and then turns to look at the clock. “You know what, let’s take a break. We’ve been at this for two hours already.”

Lance looks up in surprise, he didn’t even realize they’ve been in the library for so long.

“Sure, you wanna get out of here? I’ll buy you lunch as thanks.” Lance says with a smile.

“Now, I can’t say no to that, can I?” Pidge pushes up her glasses, a satisfied smirk on her lips that makes Lance chuckle.

“Alright!” Lance cheers, getting another hush from the student next to them. “Geez, okay, I get it! Let’s bounce, Pidgeon.”

***

It’s a miracle, but somehow Lance manages to get them a nice table in the cooling shadow of a tree at the campus café. He can tell that Pidge isn’t exactly fond of the heat in the way she glares up at the clear sky, and fans herself by lifting her top by the collar. It really shouldn’t be so hot for a late spring day, but the sun is a beaming ball in the clear blue sky.

“I fucking hate spring, I’m already sweating like a pig.” Pidge groans, “but soon I won’t be able to go out at all, so I guess I should enjoy it.”

She sighs, biting into her sandwich. Lance raises an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Allergies,” she mumbles, breadcrumbs flying over the table.

“Oh, that sucks,” Lance says with a sympathetic wince. He would kill himself if he couldn’t go outside when the sun is shining. He’s like a flower, immediately attracted by the smallest ray of sunlight.

“So,” Pidge starts and swallows. “Do you have a better grasp of the class’ concept now?”

“Oh! Yeah, definitely! Your notes helped a bunch, thanks!” Lance says, biting into his own sandwich.

Pidge hums in thought, studying Lance with curious eyes.

“What?” he laughs.

“You know, you’re actually not that bad at physics,” she finally says. “I thought you’d have more trouble understanding things, since you ask a lot of question in class.”

“I get that a lot,” Lance chuckles, taking a sip from his drink.

“Sorry.” Pidge grimaces, fidgeting on her seat. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Nononono, it’s fine!” Lance reassures her with a smile. “The truth is that I do have trouble with math and physics, so I have to work twice as hard to keep up.” Lance rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “That’s why I ask so many questions, I know it’s annoying.”

“No, it’s not, I gotta admit that I thought so too at first, but you don’t just throw in mindless questions. They’re always an asset to the class and I think it helped a lot of people.”

Lance blinks at her in surprise, and then feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He didn’t expect to be complimented by someone as smart as Pidge.

“Oh geez, Pidge. You’re making me blush,” Lance coos dramatically, overplaying his shyness by pressing his hands to his cheek in an overbearing gesture.

Pidge only rolls her eyes, but there’s a fond smile on her lips anyway. “Shut up, you idiot.”

“Love you too, Pidgey.” Lance chuckles. It shouldn’t feel so natural to playfully banter with a person he only really met a week ago, but it does.

They eat in silence for a while, enjoying the gentle spring breeze, rustling the leaves above their heads.

Until Pidge’s phone starts vibrating, moving over the table with every incoming message. She just keeps chewing her food while glaring down at the device.

“Someone’s popular,” Lance says, wiggling his eyebrows when her glare is aimed at him instead.

“It’s just Keith.”

Lance’s stomach flips, and he almost chokes on his sandwich. He _really_ has a problem.

“What does he want?” Lance asks, trying to play it cool when his heart is hammering wildly in his chest.

Pidge rolls her eyes. “He’s just freaking out over what happened this afternoon.”

This time Lance does choke on his bread, tears springing to his eyes as he coughs, tapping his chest with his fist.

“Geez, you okay?” Pidge asks as she picks up Lance’s drink to hand it to him with raised eyebrows.

“Thanks,” Lance croaks, after taking a big gulp of his drink.

“No problem, dude.” Pidge chuckles.

“I can’t believe Keith told you about that,” Lance groans, elbows on the table as he hides his face in is hands.

“Well, we’re roommates. He always complains to me about stuff when Shiro isn’t around.”

Lance’s head whips up and a desperate whine rips from the back of his throat.

“He complained about it?”

“Well, yeah?”

“Oh god,” Lance cries, his forehead hitting the table with a loud thunk. “I knew it! He was probably grossed out by all the flirting, and then I thought Shiro was his boyfriend and acted like an idiot! Of course, he’ll think I’m annoying.”

“You thought Shiro was  _what?_!”

Lance turns his head up, cheek squishing against the cool table surface.

“What? I thought he told you.”

“Well, I was talking about his new assignment! What the hell are you talking about?”

Lance pushes himself up with both hands, leaning forward with wide eyes.

“His assignment?!”

Pidge leans back in her seat, hands raised in a deflective manner as she looks at Lance in surprise.

“Y-Yeah? He got a random new assignment from Iverson, and he’s already struggling with it.”

“Oh my god,” Lance wheezes, plopping back into his chair. He runs a hand through his hair as relief washes over him like a wave of refreshing water. “So he’s not fed up with me?”

The smirk playing on Pidge’s lips makes his heart stumble in his chest.

“No, quite the opposite, I think.”

“Really?” Lance asks.

“Yeah, he’s really looking forward to movie night,” Pidge muses, resting one cheek in her hand with a knowing smile, but Lance couldn’t care less. Let her know. Let the world know.

Because he’s pretty damn sure he has the biggest crush on Keith.

“Sooo… flirting, huh?” Pidge teases, and — okay, maybe that sends heat to Lance’s cheeks after all.

“Umm… yeah,” Lance admits, voice barely above a whisper as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

“Good,” Pidge says, and Lance looks up when she sighs. “That boy needs all the support he can get. Look out for him will you?”

That catches Lance by surprise. He never took Keith for someone who needed help or someone to look out for him. Yet again, who doesn’t need someone like that?

“I will,” Lance replies, and hopes Pidge can hear the sincerity in his voice. Her expression melts into a look of fondness.

“Good.”

“Is he … um okay though? With that assignment?”

Pidge sighs again, finally picking up her phone.

“I don’t know, but it seems like he needs someone to brainstorm. Sorry, Lance, I think I’ll have to head over soon, and help his sorry ass.”

“No problem! You already helped me out a bunch, ” Lance replies quickly. “He’s your roommate after all. It’s a special relationship.”

Pidge snorts as she sips at her half-finished drink. “It’s torture that’s what it is.”

Lance laughs, and cocks his head to the side.

“I was wondering, how did you two even become roommates? I mean, boys and girls aren’t exactly allowed to room together.”

Lance knows that he touched a sensitive topic when Pidge’s shoulders tense, and she freezes for a second before swallowing.

“You — You don’t have to explain! I’m sorry if I overstepped,” Lance babbles, flapping his hands as panic rises in his chest.

“No, it’s fine.” Pidge sighs, putting down her drink. Her fingers fidget around the cup. “On paper I’m … not a girl yet.”

Lance looks at her for a second, sees her hunched up shoulders, the way she won’t meet his eyes, and then her words sink in.

“Oh,” he says. “That’s cool! I’m cool, I mean you’re cool, we’re all cool. What the heck am I saying,” he chatters. “Sorry.”

To his surprise, Pidge starts laughing. Her head falls back, and she presses both hands to her stomach as she sucks in a wheezing breath. Lance releases a relieved laugh through his nose and starts grinning too when Pidge wipes the tears from her eyes.

“Lance, you’re cool,” she finally says. “Thanks.”

“That’s what I was trying to say.” Lance replies with a wink and a soft smile.

“Except for the fact that you thought that Shiro is Keith’s _boyfriend_ ,” Pidge says, leaning forward with a teasing grin.

“Listen here, you little shit; he _kissed_ him, it wasn’t my fault!”

Pidge only laughs at him, grabbing her bag as she gets up.

“Hey, don’t you just leave like that! Pidge!”

***

Lance is beat.

He can’t move another muscle.

He’s a wet noodle, sprawled over the couch, and he won’t get up even if the damn dorm was on fire.

On top of a morning packed with classes, and the afternoon filled with physics he had not only _one_ but _two_ embarrassing encounters in one day — to sum it up: he’s exhausted.

Luckily he has the best roommate in the world because Hunk —— beautiful perfect Hunk — has a six sense when Lance is feeling down. And when Lance is feeling down he gets snacks. That’s why he’s currently lying on his back in his PJs, watching a soap opera while munching chocolate chip cookies.

Until Hunk disrupts his peace with a nonchalant comment.

“Oh, looks like we have another window message from our new friends.”

Lance is on his feet in a millisecond, cookie crumbles scattering all over the floor as he stumbles over his own feet, nose pressed against the window, completely ignoring Hunk’s surprised curses.

“What does it say?” he asks even as he stares up at the bright green post-its in the window. His heart lurches into his throat as he reads the words.

_K’s new asgmt. is “water”_

_He’s looking for a model_

Pidge is standing next to the words and even from this distance, Lance can see the wide grin on her face as she slaps a winking face onto the window.

 _“_ Hunk, give me the goddamn post-its!”

 

* * *

 

“Here lies Keith Kogane, a boy who thought had a friend but apparently fucking not.” Keith deadpans as he stares flatly at the ceiling, hands over his stomach.

Pidge snorts above him as she puts yet another post it against the window. “Hey, not my fault you left me unsupervised for more than ten minutes.”

“I was getting your goddamn noodles from the common room.”

“And I love you for that.” Pidge says, eyes never leaving their window as she continues to make a weird shape with the post its. “Just like you will love me for this.”

“Nope, I can’t see.” Keith declares, shaking his head and choking when Pidge steps back from the window and flops herself on top of Keith, chin digging deep into his stomach. “ _Pidge_.”

“You will like what you see.” Pidge says softly instead, ignoring his complaining as she smiles reassuringly. “Trust me, Keith.”

Keith groans, hands covering his eyes embarrassed before he sighs and nods. He hears Pidge cheer and the sound makes his lips twitch in fondness. He knows Pidge means well, despite it usually ends up him being a melted puddled on the ground, but he appreciates the thought.

Keith grunts as he stands up once Pidge’s off him. He takes a deep breath before he turns and looks outside their window.

_‘Sign Lance d F up! ;)’_

Keith’s cheeks burns at the words, hands flying to cup the side of his neck and a small laugh leaving his lips, and he feels his heart hammering against his palm.

“I already answered for you.” Pidge says smugly behind him. “Bet _now_ you’re glad Shiro’s off to his vacations, huh?”

Keith hums and looks over his shoulder. “You know, for once, I think I might have to thank Iverson for his stupid random assignments.”

“That moment when Iverson turns into cupid.”

“You just ruined it for me.”

***

“Are you sure this is okay?” Keith hisses quietly under his breath, one step behind Pidge as they walk up the hallway. “Pidge, _Pidge_ , we are like, almost an hour early! What if they are not ready or they are napping or -”

“Keith, it’s friday, and the only class Hunk has is the one with me and that was this morning.” Pidge snorts, turning around to meet Keith’s eyes as she continues to walk backwards. “And it’s Lance’s day off, Hunk told me so. It’s fine.”

Keith purses his lip at her. “You think you know it all, huh?”

“Maybe.” Pidge giggles, shrugging her shoulders. “Now, come on, slowpoke! At this rate, we will be an hour _late_.”

Keith rolls his eyes but a smile twitches on his lips. They walk on silence the rest of the way, Pidge’s eyes on her phone as she walks and Keith makes sure to keep a hand on her hoodie in case she trips.

“Wanna do the honors?” Pidge asks once they are outside Hunk and Lance’s dorm, eyes finally leaving the small screen of her phone to nudge him on the side. “Come on, do it.”

Keith shakes his head. “No, you do it.”

Pidge frowns and nudges harder. “No, you.”

“Why me? You do it.”

“Because it’s _your date_ -”

“Shut up! It’s not!”

“Just knock!”

“You knock!”

“If you could stop screaming,” Lance cuts in smoothly, raising a nonchalant hand in the air as a greeting and smiling smugly at the two pairs of yes widen in surprise, “you will notice there’s no need for knocking now, you losers.”

“We...knew that.” Pidge mumbles slowly and narrows her eyes when Lance snorts. She punches him in the shoulder as she passes him by, grumbling under her breath as she goes.

Keith watches her go in silence before his eyes snap back to Lance when the brunet calls his name.

“You coming in?” Lance asks quietly, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he smiles shyly at him and Keith might have died and gone to heaven somewhere on the way.

“We brought popcorn.” Keith replies loudly out of nowhere, raising his arm as proof, the small paper bag that he holds in a tight grip swinging lazily as he shakes it, and he prays Lance can’t see how sweaty his hands is.

“You’re such a mess, Kogane!” Pidge shouts from the inside, yelping when Hunk scolds her in the background.

Nope. Keith’s very much alive and embarrassed now. No heaven for him.

He has no time to dwell on it, though. Not when Lance laughs gleefully and reaches out, pulling him in by the wrist and taking the paper bag from his hands.

“Come on, let’s pop these guys before Pidge eats our pillows.” Lance jokes as he heads towards the corner of the dorm where the microwave sits.

“God, I wish we had a microwave in our room.” Keith mumbles as he follows Lance.

“No, you don’t!” Pidge cackles, yelping this time when a pillow hits her face. “Hunk!”

“ _Hush!_ ”

***

Listen, Keith has no idea what is out there beyond them, but he’s thankful for whatever it is that allowed him to sit next to Lance during movie night.

He barely pays attention to the movie, something that will probably bite him later when someone asks him what he thought of the movie, but he can hardly focus.

Lance’s skin radiates warmth. It’s such a nice giddy feeling that spreads through Keith and leaves him with goosebumps whenever Lance shifts and their forearms touch in the slightest.

“This is why we all thought Rey was Obi Wan’s daughter.” Lance whispers quietly then, eyes never leaving the TV screen as he leans to the side, closer to Keith’s ear. Keith can only nod stiffly as his heart beats wildly when Lance’s tight presses against his own.

“Oh, yeah, it makes sense.” Keith replies, clearing his throat as he tries to think about anything else but Lance's tights. Maybe on Lance’s ass?

No, no. Bad change of problem. Bad Keith.

Lance’s hands. Yes, perfect, such mundane parts of the body, there’s no way Keith can lose his cool with those -

Lance proves him wrong when he gasps and grabs Keith by the forearm, whispering something under his breath as battle sounds and lightsabers echo around the room but Keith pays them no mind because _fuck_ , Lance’s hands are calloused with proof of hard work and yet soft as he squeezes him.

So, not hands, alright. Noted.

Keith might have gone through all of Lance’s body parts in the rest of the hour the movie had left before credits roll up.

“I’m going to get some more snacks from the store downstairs.” Hunk announces quietly as he stands up and grabs his wallet on the way out. “Text me if you guys need something.”

“Wait, I’m coming with you!” Pidge shouts, picking herself off the floor and catching up with Hunk on the way out. Keith stares at her in betrayal as the teenager turns and gives him a smirk and a thumbs up.

Keith’s going to kill her.

“Bring me a chocolate bar!” Lance shouts next to him, making him wince in surprise.

Hunk’s head peeks back from the door frame, glaring at Lance through narrowed eyes. “No! You’re still grounded for that!”

“Unfair!”

Keith laughs at the interaction, shaking his head in amusement as he changes his position and ends up sitting cross-legged on the couch, humming in greeting when Lance flops back down once the room's door closes.

“Grounded, huh?” He asks playfully at the brunet and chuckles when Lance pouts, arms crossed over his chest.

“So, I might have put the chocolate bar with all and wrapper in the ‘wave because it was winter and it was hard as a rock, okay?” Lance says nonchalantly, waving a hand off when Keith gapes at him, “And sure, one of the walls ended up painted as chocolate and we needed a new ‘wave, but in my defense? I was _really_ craving for chocolate.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Keith laughs, hand over his cheeks as he places his elbow above his knee to look at Lance.

Lance shrugs his shoulders with a grin. “Okay, but is ridiculous the right word? I would say ‘resourceful’ is more accurate.”

Keith hums. “Pretty sure ridiculous is just right.” He says playfully, laughing when Lance gasps loudly in mock offense.

“And here I thought we were friends, Mullet.”

“Well,” Keith starts, looking away from the brunet as he starts rubbing his index finger against his thumb, “We are; after all, you are helping me with the assignment, right?”

“Yeah!” Lance shouts, bouncing on his seat so he can turn and face Keith. “Yeah, definitely! It’s going to be so much fun, just you wait. My mom says my beauty just grows when I’m surrounded by water.” He winks, throwing a finger-gun in the mix that only makes him look more adorable than before.

Keith lives in a world where a finger-gun point is adorable. This boy really throw him off his feet, huh?

“Psh, now you’re going to tell me it’s because you’re a mermaid.” Keith jokes, his teasing grin dropping from his lips when Lance freezes and gapes at him, eyes wide in shock.

“How did you know?” Lance whispers quietly, a slightly almost unnoticeable tremble in his voice and Keith straightens up, suddenly feeling wide away.

“What -” Keith whispers before he gasps. “What? You’re messing with me, right? There’s no way you’re a — yeah, no fuck you, there’s no way at all, right?” A small pause. “Right, Lance? _Lance?_ Lance, dude! Come on! Right!?”

Lance snorts then, laughter ringing around them as he doubles over and shakes with every giggle that leaves him. Keith just stares at him in shock before he flushes and groans, punching the brunet on the shoulder.

“You’re such an asshole, oh my god.” Keith whines, hands covering his face as it grows warmer by the second. “I take it back, we’re not friends.”

“Aw, but Keith! Keithy-boy, come on!” Lance giggles, flipping himself over until his head lands over Keith’s tights, smiling wide and big when Keith’s hands leave his face and Lance has a chance to see dark blue eyes on him only, “Come on, we’re partners now! _Right?_ Right, Keith? Right?”

Keith’s answer is to grab his forgotten glass of water and dumping it over Lance’s head.

“Keith!”

“Sorry, had to make sure about the mermaid thing.”

“I see you smiling!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

* * *

 

Lance sighs, hands pressed to his stomach as he stares up at the ceiling. Keith and Pidge left two hours ago, but he can’t find any sleep. Whenever he tries, he just ends up seeing those dark eyes, crinkled at the corner by a soft smile, and his heart decides to stumble in his chest. He sighs again.

Lance got it so _so_ bad. The whole movie he was just babbling like an idiot, hoping that Keith wouldn’t notice how nervous he was just by sitting close to him, painfully aware of every body part that touched Keith.

Lance groans, covering his face with both of his hands.

“Dude,” Hunk grumbles, voice slurring sleepily. “I’ve work tomorrow, so could you tune down on the pining?”

Lance pulls a grimace. “Sorry,” he whispers into the dark and gets a deep hum as an answer.

He stares at the ceiling again, and makes a decision: He’s going to win Keith over, and he will start with delivering the most awesome photoshoot ever. He will be the perfect model, he’ll think about something amazing he could-

Lance gasps loudly, when the idea hits him like a brick. “Oh god, that’s perfect!”

“Lance!”

“Sorry, Hunk!” Lance hisses, raising a hand in apology although Hunk can’t see him. He fumbles for his phone on the nightstand, squinting when the bright screen comes to life under his fingers. He scrolls through his contacts until he finds the name he’s looking for.

 _“Hey! Would it be okay if I drop by tomorrow?_  
_I have a favor to ask!_ _  
_ It’s super important!

**It’s always important with you, Lance.**

Lance smiles at the immediate answer. That girl is such a night-owl.

 **But sure, no prob** **  
** **I’ll be there in the morning, just drop by whenever**

_You’re the best! thx <3 _

**I know.** **  
** **< 3**

Lance must look like an idiot, grinning at his phone like a maniac. He presses the device to his chest and giggles.

Operation “Make Keith fall in love with him” is underway.

***

Lance is out of his bed and ready at 9 am, which earns him a weird look from Hunk, but after Lance tells him all about his idea, he’s just as excited.

“He will be blown away!”

“I know! I mean, I hope so!”

“Dude, this is the best idea _ever_. I need a detailed description of his face when I’m back tonight,” Hunk says, patting his shoulder with a wide grin.

“You know it,” Lance replies, his own grin just as wide.

“Okay, I need to hurry! Good luck!” Hunk says, waving over his shoulder before he leaves through the door.

Lance takes a deep breath. “Okay, let’s get this show rolling.”

***

“Why did nobody tell me that a princess is visiting the drama club? I’d have dressed more appropriately!”

“Lance, you big cheese.” Allura laughs, turning around to greet him.

“You look stunning as usual.” Lance says, smiling as he takes her hand to press a quick kiss to the back.

Allura rolls her eyes, but giggles anyway. She does look beautiful with her hair in a high ponytail, and in her simple blue overall, smudges of paint on her cheek — Lance doubts that anything could make her look ugly.

“What are you working on?” he asks, looking up at the stage decoration behind her.

“Oh, I’m painting a space castle!”

“Space castle? What kind of play is this?” Lance chuckles.

“It’s about an alien princess and her brave paladins,” Allura explains. “We’re still looking for one part, if you want to get into acting again,” she adds, nudging him with her elbow.

Lance laughs.

“No way, my theater days are over, I’m way too busy now.”

“That’s such a shame.” Allura sighs. “You were great.”

“Thanks, I know. ” Lance says, grinning smugly which earns him another eye roll.

“So,” Allura exclaims, bending down to put her brush down into the bucket of paint. “What do you need?”

Lance unconsciously squares his shoulders, shifting from one foot to the other. Allura raises her eyebrows.

“Lance, you’re not trying to ask me out again, are you?”

“Wh- No!” Lance yelps. “Geez, you’ll never let me live this down, will you?”

“Never.”

Lance sighs.

“So,” he starts over, “Ummmm you did that play of the little mermaid last month right? I was wondering if  —” Lance stocks. “Ummm if you still have the costumes?”

Allura looks stunned for a few seconds, then her lips curve into a mischievous smirk.

“Are you trying to impress someone? Dress up as a mermaid?”

Lance feels how heat flushes to his cheeks in an instant, and Allura’s smile only grows wider.

“Oh my god, I nailed it, didn’t I? Why are you dressing up? Is it a girl? A boy? You have to tell me everything!” she blabbers, leaning closer with every word, and Lance raises his hands in front of him to hold her back.

“Whoa, cool your jets! Alright, I’ll tell you!” Lance clears his throat. “Keith kinda asked me to model for him.”

“Keith?!” Allura shrieks, hands flying up to her flushed cheeks. “The Keith you’ve been pining for since forever?”

“Shhhh!” Lance hisses, leaning closer, looking around if anybody heard their conversation. “Yeah, that Keith. His new assignment is ‘water’ and I agreed to help.”

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Allura whispers now, bouncing on her feet in excitement. Lance chuckles, she just loves gossip like this.

“Okay, you can count on me! I’ll make you the most beautiful mermaid ever! You’ll sweep him right off his feet!”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I am! I’ll even do your make-up! Just tell me when and where!”

Allura stares up at him, expression excited and determined, cheeks glowing and eyes glistening.

“Allura, you’re the best,” Lance says, bows down and lifts her by the hips to twirl her around. She shrieks in surprise but soon laughter bubbles out of her mouth.

“Let me down!”

He puts her down with a huff.

“Just let me ask Keith when it’s okay with him and I’ll tell you later!”

“Alright, now go, loverboy!” she says, and Lance waves enthusiastically as he jogs out of the room.

For a second Lance contemplates just going directly to Keith’s room, but in the end, he sends him a message via Post its.

_today, 2 pm, beach, ok?_

Lance tries to focus on his homework, trying not to jump up every few seconds to check if Keith already answered. He gives up after one hour, jumping up, heart lurching into his throat when he sees only one red post it.

_K_

Lance screams, jumping up and down as he spins around. His heart is racing in his chest as he picks up his phone, he types a message to Allura with shaking fingers.

_“Time to get the show rolling.”_

***

“Are you sure, I don’t look dumb?” Lance asks, as he pulls at a strand of hair.

“You look stunning,” Allura says, swatting his hand away.

“Maybe I went overboard after all,” Lance mumbles. “I mean I don’t even know if he already had some kind of concept! What if I ruined his plans!”

“Lance,” Allura says, voice firm as she puts her hands on his shoulders. “You’ll be fine. He’ll love it. You look great, now get your ass down there or I’ll throw you.”

He shrieks as she twirls him around, pushing him down from the pavement and onto the sand. The sun is burning down on them, and there are quite a few people at the beach, but not as many as Lance had anticipated. Which is good. Because he’s starting to feel self-conscious about the blue and silver makeup adoring his eyes.

Allura did a great job, and he loved it back at his dorm, but now he feels … uncertain. So much that Allura accompanied him all the way into the city, so he wouldn’t have to ride the bus like this alone.

“Go, be great!” Allura yells now, one arm in the air as she walks backwards. Lance raises his hand in a greeting as well, and when she’s gone, Lance lets out a deep breath.

He shoulders his bag and looks around as he makes his way down to the beach. He can’t find Keith, which lifts a heavy weight from his shoulders. At least he has some more time to mentally prepare himself for this. He’s almost thirty minutes too early anyway.

Lance makes sure to stay close to the part where the bus stops so Keith will see him. He finds a good spot to put down his bags, and he lays out a blanket. He plops down, and takes a second to take in the sight. It’s another beautiful clear day, no clouds in the sky, the sun shining brightly. Lance closes his eyes and inhales the salty air of the sea.

It makes him feel at home. The air, the soft sound of the waves rolling onto the beach, families laughing and playing. But today, it doesn’t calm him down. His heart is beating heavy in his chest, and he shifts around.

“Fuck it,” he thinks, and pulls out the blue, sparkling fish tail. It would take him some time to shimmy into this thing, so he might as well use the time wisely.

He lies on his back, grunting as he pull the tight fabric over his legs. “Son of a bitch,” he curses under his breath, lifting his butt to pull it all the way up to his hips.

“What the _fuck_. ”

Lance whips around when he hears a loud thump, and then he lifts his head to see Keith staring at him with wide eyes. Apparently, he dropped his bag to the ground, but he doesn’t seem to care, or notice, because his eyes are fixed on Lance.

“Ummmm,” Lance says, voice breaking, heart thundering in his chest. “Hello?”

 

* * *

 

_Hello, hello._

It’s so simple. Such an easy greeting Keith has been saying back to people since he was in diapers. His mom used to tell him how once he learned the word, he never stopped saying it for at least a year.

Easy. All he gotta do is tell Lance ‘hello’. Lance with brown skin that seems to glow under the sun’s light, glittered with sweat and patches of sunscreen. Lance with a sheepish grin, giving a wide open path for his right dimple to make an appearance.

Lance with blue eyes that seem bigger and way more mesmerizing with the soft blue and silver lining of the eyeshadows around them, the faint small glitter on the edge of his cheekbones giving him an ethereal look and Keith wants to smack himself just to make sure he hasn’t travel to another universe of fantasy where he also pines for beautiful brown boys.

Say hello. Just he gotta say is hello and he’s off the hook.

It’s courtesy. It’s called manners.

“Fuck me,” comes out of his mouth instead, softly under his breath, eyes following the easy movement when Lance shakes his butt one more time to set the tail around his hips.

It’s called being a _dumbass_.

Lance arches an eyebrow, face flushed under the sun’s rays and Keith feels a little guilty on just thinking how long as Lance been waiting for him under the sun to get that red.

“I mean, if you insist? But I would have to shimmy my way out of this again.” Lance laughs, a small nervous hiccup in between that gives him away from his bravado. “Maybe after dinner and once I have pants on? Or well, not pants, per se, because ya know, but you get the drift, yep, shutting up.”

_Is it hot in here? Of course it is, it’s the damn beach, stupid._

Keith doesn’t remember taking the ‘dumbass’ pill this morning. He blames Lance.

He still flushes, though, hard and hot as he stumbles over his words. “No! No, no, I just — fuck off, I didn’t mean, I mean — ! Just — What, what the hell are you — where! When!”

Dumbass is starting to stand short to describe him.

But Lance giggles. Down right _giggles_ and Keith’s feel the way his adam’s apple throbbles, stomach doing funny things at the sight of Lance laughing with red ears and warm-looking neck.

“Told you I was a merman!” Lance shouts gleefully, moving his tail up and down as proof. “Ha, no but seriously, it’s a costume I borrowed from my friend. I thought it would fit well with the entire theme of the photoshoot! Don’t you think so?”

“Uh…” Keith replies dumbly, eyes still transfixed on the way the costume seems to hug Lance’s legs almost like a second skin. “Yeah, yeah it’s...it’s pretty cool.”

“Um, Keith? Not trying to sound whiny but the ground is pretty hot,” Lance says then, raising his hand like in a classroom, “and I don’t want to stick into the ground because of a melted tail.” There’s a pause. “And Allura will kill me if I ruin this thing.”

That seems to break Keith out of his trance. “Ah yeah, okay. So, uh? Stand up?”

God, the _judgment_ in Lance’s stare. “Dude, my legs are legit trapped and tied in this thing.”

Keith snorts. “What do you want me to do? Carry you like a princess?” He jokes, shaking his head in amusement before Lance replies flatly.

“ _Yes_.”

Oh.

Well alright then.

“Yeah, okay, yeah, whatever, I mean, yeah.” Keith rambles, shrugs his shoulders in what he hopes is nonchalant but by Lance’s grin, he knows he failed miserably.

He swallows dryly as he walks towards Lance, hands sweating enough for him to shake them subtly by his standards. But the pretty gentle glow that Lance’s tail gives away is so enchanting to him, making him slow down his steps to stare and appreciate the way brown skin mixes itself with a soft blue and then -

“Oof!”

“Keith!”

Okay, that one was his bad. He was the one who dropped his backpack on the ground in front of him. God, let him have a little bit of dignity, please?

Keith groans against the pavement but more out of embarrassment than of pain. He prays for everything that is holy that his camera can survive today’s day with his uncoordinated limbs and a blank mind.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks hurriedly in concern, pouting adorably when he can’t reach Keith because of the limited movement the tail provides.

“I’m good, I’m good.” Keith grunts out, shifting his body on the ground to meet Lance. He frowns confused at the clear distress on the brunet’s face.

“Is it, is it too much?” Lance asks quietly, uncertainty lingering at the edge of the words and Keith hates how insecure it makes him sound. “I can just take it off, you know? I didn’t intend to take over the photoshoot. Just say the word and I can take it off, I swear, along with the make up. I’m sorry I went overboard —”

“Lance, no.” Keith cuts in gently, eyebrow slightly furrowed in concern at the brunet’s rambling. He waits until Lance meets his gaze to continue, a small soft smile gracing his lips. “Lance, you’re perfect.”

Now _that_. Keith knows that right there; the raging hard blush that spreads over Lance’s cheeks like fire, it’s not a consequence of the sun. Keith’s feels his chest swell with giddiness and pride at the sight. He made that.

“Oh, okay. Cool, cool, cool, coolio.” Lance says in one breath, hands playing with each other as he looks away. “Thank you.”

Keith chuckles softly, pulling himself back until he’s kneeling in front of Lance on one knee. “Come on, fishtail. Let’s get you to the water before you dry off.”

Lance huffs at the name calling but yelps surprised when Keith’s hands maneuvers him effortlessly until he’s being cradled in Keith’s arms.

“Oh, muscles.” Lance mumbles quietly as he pokes one of Keith’s flexing biceps. “Good to know.”

This man is going to be the death of him.

***

“What do you mean I can’t do duck lips!”

“Lance, oh my _god_.”

Keith shakes as he laughs, insanely glad that he decided to strap his camera so it can hang around his neck instead of having it in his hands.

He shoots a few photos anyways with Lance doing duck lips, just to humor him and his tactics. It’s been a few hours since they started the photoshoot and Keith finds it hard to believe they are almost coming to an end.

Most of the photos were taken over the rocks on the corner of the beach, far away from the pier and the people. It had been Lance’s idea, Keith following easily.

It had been a sight to behold if Keith allows himself five seconds of honesty. He had never seen Lance’s in action but seeing him now, the way his expression shifts to the mood around him, shoulders relaxed and graceful smile decorating his face as he stares at the ocean before him.

If Keith had been anyone else just passing by, he would have believed Lance was an actual merman out of the water and aching for his home but not wanting to leave the dry land just yet. It had looked bittersweet, like a wishful frozen second where he could have both worlds he had fell in love with.

Keith had made sure to take several shoots from that scene, doing different angle just to make sure he can grasp the entire picture in one go.

The sun is already setting behind the ocean and Keith knows he should call it quits already, having more than enough photos to cover his assignment but it’s hard when he manages to catch the sight of Lance laughing freely, sand in his hair and seashells in his hands.

Or the sight of Lance smiling excitedly at the small crab that had climbed over his arm without him knowing.

All of that. All of those moments were captured, saved in Keith’s camera’s memory and his own. It’s a small comfort to Keith that he will manage to save this day for the years to come, knowing full well the photos will be able to convey the feelings he experiences at the present moment.

He still tries, though, to make it last longer, dragging the seconds, not wanting his own wishful frozen second to get lost so fast without him knowing.

“Alright, duck lips, your dramatics near the rocks are all finished.” Keith says, taking his camera off his neck and placing it near his towel on the sand before he turns back and picks Lance up easily, “You doing good? Need a snack or some water?”

Lance swings his feet where they hang loosely from where Keith hooked his arm under his legs, humming happily at the sight of his tail moving carefree. “Nah, I’m good. You choose this round though. It’s only fair.”

Keith nods, head turning to the side, looking for the best spot to finish the session. His lightbulb goes off out of the sudden, and then he’s carefully putting Lance down near the edge of the beach,

“You want me to pose like a dead merman or?” Lance jokes as he laughs and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Just imagine you’re going home.” Keith says, smiling sheepishly when Lance’s eyes widen and soften. “Maybe do a small cup with your hands and put some water on them? That should do the trick.”

“That sounds really beautiful.” Lance mumbles. “I hope I can pull it off?”

“I have total faith in you.” Keith says, throwing in a wink at the end for theatrics, but he pauses when Lance actually blushes and looks away. _Oh_.

Keith distracts himself with his camera instead, ignoring the way his heart beat wildly inside him. Okay, just focus, take the pictures and it’s done. Easy peasy.

It’s not so easy peasy as he had thought, because he keeps getting distracted. Distracted by Lance’s lips as he brings his hands full of water near his face, a fond look on his eyes as he looks down at them. Distracted by glowing dark skin, slim arms and narrow hips.

He takes the shoots, though. One after another, letting Lance to do his own thing as he stays silent and follows Lance’s lead.

It’s until Lance breaks character and turns to him with a concern frown that make Keith pause.

“Uh, Keith, is it me or are the waves getting too close?”

“What?” Keith asks as he takes another picture quickly, catching Lance’s profile. “No? I don’t think so, why?”

“Because my butt feels way more wet than what it felt like a few minutes ago and the waves are looking too — Oh, shit!”

“Shit! Lance!”

So, the ocean’s an asshole. Noted.

Keith throws his camera behind him, not caring where it lands among the dry sand before he rushes towards Lance, worry increasing as he watches Lance struggle to push himself off the water beneath him after the wave spat him out because of the limited movement of his legs.

It looked almost like the ocean literally wanted to drag Lance into its deeps. Fooling itself into thinking he was brought one of its creatures back home. Fuck off, Ocean.

“I got you, I got you, you’re okay.” Keith murmurs as he grabs Lance by the armpits and brings him close to him, dragging him far away from the ocean.

He finally stops once he feels a more solid ground of wet sand digging his heels. Keith drops to the ground, brushing Lance’s bangs away from his face to watch his eyes.

“Lance? Hey, you okay?” Keith asks hurriedly, watching in concern as the brunet cough and spits out the salt water that managed to get in his mouth.

Lance nods, a rough chuckle leaving his lips. “Yeah, I’m fine. Also, I told you.”

Keith’s shoulders drop in relief and a loud snort leaves his lips, shaking his head, but he still loses the tension in his muscles at the sight of Lance’s smile. “Yeah, yeah you did. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. I’m okay, Keith.” Lance reassurance, moving his hips, so he can not be half laying on the wet sand, prompting himself with his elbows. “A merman drowning; such an odd picture, huh?”

Keith clicks his tongue, rolling his eyes with a smile. “Pft, you haven’t seen a half-sleep Pidge in the morning, believe me.”

Lance laughs, small drops of water falling from his bangs as he shakes his head. “Oh man, I would pay to see that.”

“I will sneak you a peek next time, promise.”

“I will hold you to that.”

Keith smiles fondly. “Alright, come on; off with the tail. I think that’s enough for today.”

“Are you sure? Did you get the pic or did I ruin it by almost drowning? We can try a few more if you want.” Lance says with a small upset frown and Keith feels a little bad.

“I got the right ones, Lance, believe me.” Keith says gently, sitting on his knees right next to Lance, “You did amazing. Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asks quietly and Keith’s chest tightens.

It’s unfair. It’s so damn unfair that there’s a beautiful boy barely a breath away from him, glowing like the mystical creature he claims not to be and Keith just want to reach out and kiss him under the sky’s changing colors.

“Hey,” Keith calls softly, mind in autopilot as he reaches out and pushes back a wet bang from Lance’s eyes, enjoying the way blue irises widen at the simple action. “Trust me?”

Lance’s answer is nothing Keith expected.

Keith has tasted the ocean before but never like this. Soft lips press themselves against his own, the saltiness on them giving him a flashback of summer days and fond memories at the beach. Keith melts at the feeling, his hands reaching out to cup Lance’s cheeks and tilting his head just right, deepening the kiss.

Lance sighs against him, a small gasp leaving his mouth when Keith’s hand travels down until it rest on his neck. Keith smiles dumbly at the fast heartbeat he feels beneath his fingertips as the stroke the side of Lance’s neck, enamored of the warmth it gives.

He slowly and reluctantly pulls away, and he lets out a shuddering breath when Lance’s lips blindly chase after his own.

“Hm, you still have a tail.” Keith mumbles quietly, lips twitching when Lance’s eyelids flutter slowly, gathering his surroundings.

“Huh?” Lance whispers dumbly, eyes staring up at Keith. It makes the other to laugh huskily, enjoying the way Lance shivers when warmth breath hits his lips.

“A kiss is supposed to give you legs, is it not?” Keith says slowly, heart hammering against his chest when Lance blinks owlishly at the words before a wide excited grin spreads over his lips.

Lance hums softly, his own hands making their own way on Keith’s body, one of them resting on his hip while the other plays with the small ponytail in the back of his neck. “Make me a man then, pretty boy.”

 

* * *

 

“Hunk, I swear it was magical,” Lance sighs.” It was like a fairy tale come true,” he croaks as he sits up.

“Yeah, yeah you told me a million times, I think I get it.”

“No, you don’t! He was like a prince! He carried me, Hunk! He —,” Lance chokes, leaning forward as violent coughs grate through his lungs, tearing them open on their way out.

“Oh geez, I told you not to talk so much,” Hunk sighs, stepping forward to rub Lance’s back in soothing circles. Tears spring to Lance’s eyes as he looks up at Hunk who has a deep frown etched between his brows.

Okay, so maybe taking an unwanted bath in the ocean in spring wasn’t the best thing for health. Lance learned his lesson.

Still.

Lance finally takes in a deep breath and lifelessly drops onto his back.

“Still worth it,” he croaks, and grins up at Hunk who shakes his head with a fond smile. Lance’s eyes flutter close when a warm and big hand pushes back his bangs to feel his forehead.

“Hmm,” Hunk hums, “still a little too warm for my liking, but not that bad. Can I go to class, or do you want me to stay?”

Lance smiles. “I told you, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Hunk huffs. “Then who else is gonna look after your sorry ass, huh? Did you even tell Keith that you’re sick?”

Lance winces and pulls up his blanket to hide his face.

“No,” he mumbles, and there it is: Hunk’s face of disappointment. He puts his hands on his hips and raises one eyebrow. Lance groans.

“I don’t want him to see me like this, okay? And I don’t want him to worry!”

“Lance,” Hunk starts, sighs and drops his arms to the side. “He’ll be more worried if you don’t contact him, you know?”

Lance’s shoulders drop.

“I know,” he whispers. “If I’m not feeling better by tomorrow, I’ll tell him!”, he adds, but the scrutinizing look on Hunk’s face tells him that his friend doesn’t believe him at all.

Lance scrunches up his nose, breath hitching as he inhales sharply. He turns to the side, and stifles his sneeze into his pillow. A pained groan rips from his throat as pain flares up from the pressure on his sinuses. He squeezes his eyes shut at the pulsing headache blooming between his eyebrows.

“Hey, are you sure, I can go? I don’t have to take this class, I can just ask Matt to -”

“No, Hunk. It’s fine,” Lance reassures, sniffling and patting his sheets for a tissue. Suddenly there’s a hand in front of him, holding a new pack of tissues.

“Thangs,” Lance says, already pressing one to his nose, before he loudly blows it, groaning in pain. “I’ll just go to sleep. And yes, I’ll call if anything happens,” he adds, when Hunk opens his mouth to say so.

Hunk smiles down at him, and Lance hums when a warm hand gently ruffles his hair. “All right, my boy. Get some rest. I’ll be back later.”

“Hmmmm, okay.” Lance slurs, pulling his blanket up. He’s asleep before Hunk closes the door.

***

Lance wakes up to soft fingers dancing over his forehead, gently pushing back his sweaty bangs. He furrows his brows, a small sound leaving him.

“Hunk?” he mumbles, eyes fluttering open slowly. Did he sleep so long?

“Not quite,” a deep, gravelly voice says and Lance moans as he opens his eyes.

“Hey there,” Keith says, smiling down at him with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Lance blinks. Once, twice.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, it’s me. How are you feeling?”

“You- what? How?” Lance stumbles over his words, his head is spinning. Is this a fever dream?

“Hunk sent me a message,” Keith says and Lance’s eyes follow his thumb pointing over his shoulder towards the window that is decorated with post-its.

“Oh god,” Lance chokes, and then the reality of the situation finally makes its way through his muddled thoughts.

“Nooooo!” Lance whines, pulling his blanket over his head. A cough wrecks his chest, leaving him aching, but he doesn’t care. His ears are burning in embarrassment. “I can’t believe,” Lance chokes between coughs, ”you’re here!”

“Geez, calm down,” Keith sighs and Lance would love to resist him when he feels two strong hands pull him into a sitting position, but he’s too weak. Keith hesitates for a second and then Lance feels his warm hand awkwardly patting his back.

Lance can’t help himself. He laughs, coughs, laughs even more — so much that he takes in a piercing breath after almost choking. He peels back his blanket, puts it on top of his head like a fancy scarf, and grins at Keith. “You suck at this.”

Keith frowns and leans back. “And here I was being worried for a second.”

Lance snorts and raises a fist to his mouth to stifle another few coughs. He can’t stop the groan that slips out of his mouth, and when he looks up he finds that Keith shifted closer with his chair, a worried look on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re sick?”

Lance groans, shimming backwards until he can rest comfortably against his headrest. “Because I knew you would worry. And blame yourself,” Lance adds as he sees how Keith opens his mouth to interrupt him. “It was my idea to go to the beach, and I can’t even blame the ocean for almost drowning me because I’m just irresistible.”

Keith’s lips curve into a smile, so soft and fond that Lance’s stomach flips. “You’re an idiot.”

“Rude! I’m sick!” Lance says, sniffing and rubbing his nose with the blanket that is still wrapped around his arms.

Keith pulls a grimace. “Sorry,” he says, and then he sheepishly ducks his head as he continues.” I’m um — I’m sure Hunk is way better at this than me, but I — I bought soup from the cafeteria?” Keith says, pulling up a backpack from between his legs, and producing a thermos jug. “If you … want some?”

Lance feels how the love in his heart overflows, filling out his chest with a feeling so overwhelming and warm, it leaves him breathless.

“That’d be awesome,” he croaks, throat too tight to say more but his heart picked up the pace and sends this tingling feeling though his whole body with every heavy beat.

“Cool,” Keith says, his cheeks flushed in a soft pink as he carefully pours the steaming soup into the cup. “Careful, it’s hot.”

Lance reaches out with both hands, and almost flinches when his fingers brush Keith’s. God, he’s going to die, he thinks and his mind feels fuzzy as he blows into the cup.

Luckily, Keith leans down to rummage in his backpack, giving Lance much-needed room to breath, sort his thoughts — and take a sip from the hot soup. He closes his eyes as a satisfied sound leaves his lips. “Oh god, this is delicious.”

“Really?” Keith asks, relief obvious in his voice. Lance breathes out through his nose in amusement and nods.

“Ummm,” Keith starts, voice trembling nervously. Really, sometimes it feels like he’s a deer in the headlights around Lance. But — it’s not exactly a bad thing that he’s so flustered, Lance decides as he looks at a blushing Keith over the edge of his cup.

“I was wondering if you want to see the pictures I took?”

Lance almost spills the soup over his lap with how fast he leans forward.

“You brought them?” he shrieks, and regrets it as another coughing fit wrecks his body. “I thought,” Lance chokes, tears springing to his eyes. “It would take longer.”

“Easy,” Keith says, desperately patting Lance’s back with a troubled expression. “No, it doesn’t take long. I only optimized the colors and added a bit of lightning.”

“Show me!” Lance says, bouncing excitedly as he puts down the cup on his bedside table. He doesn’t expect Keith to hand him a big envelope, so he looks up in confusion. “You printed them?”

“Uh, yeah? I prefer it like this.”

“That’s so retro,” Lance teases, a wide grin on his face that only has Keith roll his eyes.

“Do you want to look at them or not?”

“I do, I do!” Lance says hurriedly, opens the envelope and pulls out the first picture.

He freezes.

“Who is this?”

“What?”

“Who —,” Lance starts, looking up into Keith’s puzzled expression. “That can’t be me.”

“What are you saying?”

“This is- this person right there is way too beautiful! That isn’t me!” Lance shrieks, eyes flitting down to the picture he holds tightly in his hands.

It’s breathtaking.

It’s one of the last ones they took. The sun is low in the sky, painting the world in soft red and orange hues. And there on the shore sits a boy, a merman, with glowing brown skin, and a look of longing on his face that steals all the air from Lance’s lungs.

“This can’t be me,” he repeats, and with shaking fingers he slips the photo away to reveal the next one.

Blue eyes, crinkled at the corners, a wide dazzling smile lighting up his face as he looks at the small crab sitting in his palm.

“This isn’t what I look like,” Lance chokes around the heavy lump forming in his throat. He flinches when a warm hand brushes his forearm, and he lifts his gaze to meet confident and gentle eyes.

“This is how I see you,” Keith whispers, voice breaking at the end as a pretty flush spreads over his pale cheeks.

Lance opens his mouth and closes it again. He looks down into his lap, at the picture of him that is brimming with Keith’s feelings, pouring out of it with such intensity that Lance can feel the burn of tears in the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say in view of so much adoration directed towards him.

“Thank you,” he finally says, voice rough with emotion. He lifts his head to meet Keith’s gaze. “These are so beautiful, I don’t know what to say.”

A shy smile appears on Keith’s face, so cute and smitten Lance wants to kiss him again. “Thank you for being the most beautiful model,” Keith says and Lance is about ready to swoon.

But then Keith closes his eyes and sighs. “But you’re still an idiot, I told you to get warm the second you got home.”

Lance lets out an undignified squeak.

“I did!”

“Well, I’m still stuck with your sick ass for now,” Keith says.

“Oh come on, you like my ass,” Lance says, sending Keith a wink that makes him audibly clear his throat and avoid his gaze. Lance chuckles. This boy is way too cute.

“It sucks because I wanted to take you out for a date.” Keith mumbles, his ears bright red, and Lance’s mouth drops open.

“A date?!”

“Y-Yeah,” Keith stutters, looking at Lance from the corner of his eye.” I mean, if you wa -”

“Of course I want to!” Lance yells, darting forward to grab Keith’s hand. “When can we go? Tomorrow?”

“Woah there, slow down,” Keith says, taking Lance’s hand in his. “First you need to get healthy, then we can talk about the details.”

“Oh, come _on_.” Lance groans, flopping back against the headrest with a wince.

“No excuses,” Keith says with a stern expression, and Lance sighs.

“Alright.”

“Now get some rest, you look like you’re about to pass out.” The worried frown is back on Keith’s face, and Lance has to admit that he _is_ incredibly tired.

“Okay,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes as he pulls up his blanket. “Promise we’ll go when I’m better?”

“Promise,” Keith whispers, and his soft smile is the last thing Lance sees before he falls asleep.

***

Lance paces up and down in the small dorm room, biting the nail on his thumb. Hunk isn’t here to stop him, so Lance indulges in his bad habit.

So technically, he’s still a little sick, but it’s been two days since Keith came to take care of him and _ask him out on a date_ — and frankly: Lance can’t wait for a second longer.

“Fuck it,” he whispers, stomach flipping as he pulls out a bunch of post-its, bends over his desk, and starts scribbling. He knows Keith is in his room; he saw the lights turn on an hour ago. (Not that he was sitting in front of his own window like a stalker waiting for him to get home).

His heart is thundering in his chest when he carefully sticks the blue post-its onto the glass.

_Movie & Pizza? _

Okay, maybe this is not the most romantic way to ask a boy out, but Lance is working with limited options here.

His heart lurches out of his throat when he sees a black mop of hair pass the window, stop in his tracks and turn his way. Lance is about to keel over from nervousness, but suddenly he sees a grin — a flash of white — and then Keith leans down. A few seconds later he pops up and sticks four red post-its to his window with white ink in them.

_See you in 20._

Lance doesn’t care that Keith sees how he jumps and yells in joy, waving like an idiot — and his heart does a funny thing when Keith waves back like an idiot.

Lance spins on his heels. Time to order some pizza and put on some perfume.

He makes the call, ordering three different pizzas, too scared that Keith won’t like any of them to take the risk, and he just pulled a fresh shirt over his head when it knocks on his door.

Lance freezes for a second — it couldn’t have been more than ten minutes since Keith wrote him — but a warm feeling blooms in his stomach. Apparently, Keith is just as eager to meet him.

He opens the door with enthusiasm — but the smile dies on his lips when he sees three strangers standing in the hall.

“Yo, we heard there’s free pizza?” One of them says, and his friends laugh loudly which only widens the mischievous grin on the boys face.

“I’m sorry, but who -” Lance starts, but he doesn’t get to finish his sentence because the boy tries to push past him.

“Hey, what the fuck!” Lance yells, stemming his arm against the door frame to block his path.

“Come on, don’t be so uptight,” the boy laughs, “You were the one who put up an open invitation.”

Lance blinks. “Oh, fuck my life.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, how’s it hangin’?” Keith mumbles under his breath as he walks down the hallway, eyebrows furrowed together as soon as the words leave his lips, “No, that’s stupid. Uh, oh! Hey, Lance, fancy seeing you here, huh?”

Keith pauses his steps at that, scowling at himself at the imaginary conversation going on in his head before he scoffs. “Ok, _that_ one was stupid. He lives there, you moron.”

His greeting rehearsal for his date, _his first official date with Lance_ , is suddenly cut short when he finds the person he’s supposed to meet is standing outside his own dorm room.

It makes Keith frown in confusion, still a few feet away from the brunet himself. He stares for a moment, to take in the defeated hunch on Lance’s shoulders and the way the brunet keeps mumbling words under his breath, using one of his hand to rub the side of his face in frustration.

It’s worrisome enough for Keith to pick up his pace once again and head towards the brunet in record time.

“Lance?” Keith calls once he’s close enough, arching an eyebrow when Lance jumps on his spot, “Hey, you okay? Why are you outside?”

“Keith, hey! Uh, funny story actually, um…” Lance trails off, looking away from Keith’s eyes in what could almost be in shame and then raising one hand to rub the back of his neck nervously, “Um, it’s nothing, man, I just…”

Muffled laughter fills in as an answer. Keith’s head turns towards the door, head tilted to the side in confusion as laughter and shouts continue to echo from the inside of the dorm.

He looks back at Lance with a silent question, and he knows he got it across when Lance sighs.

“So, apparently, our post-it communication is not on a private channel?” Lance chuckles weakly as he rubs the side of his arm, “Aaaand some guys barge in my dorm about fifteen minutes ago, saying they read the post it with the message that was…only for you.”

“And they didn’t leave? Even after you told them to?” Keith asks slowly, keeping his anger at bay when Lance cringes and purses his lips.

“Um, I kind of tried but I was getting frustrated, so I just, I just came here to get away from it all while I waited for Hunk.” Lance shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest and Keith’s _livid_.

“No need! I’m going to kill them all — !” Keith hisses angrily, hand already turned into a fist as he shoots himself towards the door but the brown open hand in his chest blocks his path, “Lance, _off_.”

“Nope, not until you cool your jets, spitfire.” Lance hums, watching carefully as Keith looks ready to argue back but decides against it and slowly exhales, shoulders losing a third of their tension as he takes a step back.

“I don’t want you to get into trouble, that’s all.” Lance whispers quietly, hand never leaving Keith’s chest as his thumb start rubbing against Keith’s shirt in comfort.

Keith holds his gaze for two seconds before he sighs and nods. “Ok, but I still want them out of your dorm; they are there uninvited —”

“Technically, I never specified the receiver's name, so like, misunderstandings —”

“I want them out.” Keith stresses out as he narrows his eyes as he slaps the back of his right hand against his open left one, making emphasis for each word, “They disrespected you and they are ruining our date; I want them _out_.”

Lance blinks in astonishment before he snorts and then coos, both hands reaching up to cup Keith’s cheeks. “Aw, Keith! Oh my gosh, that was so cute.”

“Stop.”

“How are you so cute!”

“Focus, Lance.” Keith grumbles, as he tries to hide his blush from the brunet, but by Lance’s continuous cooing, he knows he has failed, “Lance, _please._.”

“Alright, alright.” Lance gives in, pulling his hands back and Keith immediately misses their warmth, pursing his lips to show it so but Lance had already turned away.

“Hunk says he's on his way. He will take care of it, so don’t worry about it.” Lance hums as he puts his phone back to his jeans pocket and beams at Keith, “Okay, so private movie night got canceled but wanna go somewhere else?”

“Won’t Hunk need some help getting those idiots out?” Keith asks in concern, eyeing the door behind Lance but the brunet waves his hand.

“Nah, you won’t believe how scary Hunk is when he’s angry and right now? He’s _pissed_.” Lance laughs, “I actually feel bad for the dudes inside but eh, they ruined our date; deserves them right.”

“Good.”

“Besides, he’s coming with Pidge.”

“Oh, they are so _doomed_.”

Lance laughs and shakes his head in amusement as he automatically reaches for his right hand, squeezing shyly, as if asking for permission, as he wraps it around his own and Keith’s heart flutters happily at the simple action, his mind working in autopilot as he securely holds Lance’s hand and squeezes back in reassurance.

Neither of them can see each other in the eye for the next five minutes that takes them to exit the building, but all the people around them can easily see the bashful happy smiles on their lips as they walk by.

***

_“Wow.”_

Keith beams at the soft awe sigh as soon as it leaves Lance’s lips, his gaze softening at the way blue eyes don’t seem to focus on anything, and yet they are _everywhere_.

Lance looks around him and glows with excitement like a kid on christmas, his pace fast and hurried, wanting to take everything in but never letting of Keith’s hand at the same time.

Keith tries to follow Lance’s path as the brunet takes in every inch of the greenhouse they are currently passing through, despite him knowing all of its residents already.

From the living quarters of the marigolds at the very edge of the potatoes’ sector, protecting and providing defense against, as Uncle Kolivan would always call them as, those _‘life-sucking little bastards without morals’._

(Also known as Nematodes. No? Neither? _Moving on.)_

To the other end of the greenhouse, where Keith can faintly see still young sunflowers next to a somewhat empty space if it wasn’t for the small peeks of the cucumber seeds that can be seen coming from the small mounds around it.

Keith’s guessing Uncle Antok is in charge of the companion planting of the month, having in mind Uncle Thace never seems to stick to the program; having a history of always planting the cucumber seeds a little too early before the sunflowers can reach their proper potential.

(The sing at the entrance of the greenhouse that read _‘Back off, Thace’_ also clued him in.)

All in all, Keith has seen these plants over multiplies generations, planting some of them himself during summer jobs and some other weekend.

However, the entire greenhouse itself still has an entire different _look_ on it for him. Keith can’t be sure of it, probably being biased, but he almost wants to bet that the reason behind it. It’s because of Lance’s presence; in the way the brunet seems to glow with happiness as he coos at every single flower he comes across with, looking in awe at the steady growing vegetables that companions them.

“This is incredible, Keith!” Lance shouts then, still turning every few seconds in half-circles just so he wouldn’t let go of Keith’s hand. Keith snorts, smiling softly before he squeezes Lance’s hand and then twirl in the brunet smoothly in a complete circle, laughing when Lance yelps in surprise.

“I thought you may like it.” Keith hums quietly, “I haven’t been here in a while; with college and stuff I haven't been able to visit as much as I used to.”

Lance stays quiet for a second too long before he speaks. “ _Well_ , despite the time, we can see that this place has definitely stayed…” he pauses, smiling in anticipation at the dramatic silence before he finishes his sentence, “pretty damn up _beet_ , am I right?”

Keith blinks in surprise for a few seconds in silence before he snorts loudly, head thrown back as he shakes with laughter, only growing louder when Lance shoves him off playfully.

“Dude, don’t laugh at me!” Lance shouts, the corner of his lips twitching upward, an easy tell that he’s not serious. “It’s a curse that comes when you have Hunk as a roommate!”

“It doesn’t even have beets, Lance!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that!”

The offended huff Lance does at the end is enough for Keith to slow down his laughter, trying to regain his posture slowly but short-lived snorts sneak their way out every few seconds in between, only shutting up once Lance punches him in the arm once more.

“Come on, man!” Lance whines, scoffing without heat when Keith raises both of his hands in surrender.

“Sorry, right. Serious first date mood.”

Lance rolls his eyes at the words but smiles nonetheless with a faint blush, quickly nudging Keith on the side as their hands easily find their way back to each other.

“But seriously, this place is amazing. I didn’t even know the city had a botanical garden.” Lance breathes out in awe, fingers hovering over a small flower they walk past, “You said it was your Uncle’s?”

Keith nods, shoving his free hand on the pocket of his jacket as they follow the marked path on the ground. “Yeah, technically it belongs to the entire family from my mom’s side but Uncle Kolivan is the one who runs the place.”

He hums then, eyes glancing for a second at their intertwined hand and smiling at the way Lance had started them to swing them in between them a little. “Uncle Ulaz and Thace help around, usually on the tropical greenhouses where most of their researches are done for the university.”

“That’s _awesome_.” Lance whistles lowly, “So, it’s like a family business?”

Keith nods contently. “Yeah, in a way; Shiro and I spent a lot of time here during his visits during the summer before he started college and stayed for good.”

The teen cackles then, shakes his head in amusement as a memories floods his mind. “Oh, man, one time, Shiro and I got a little bit creative with the mud pool near the orchids, the ones you saw around the entrance? Oh, dude, Uncle Kolivan _lost_ it after the mess we left behind.”

“Oh my god, you tortured the poor man, didn’t you?” Lance giggles and Keith takes his free hand out just to raise it in the air and move it side to side.

“More or less? I mean, I think what really got him to snap was when Uncle Antok and Uncle Thace would join us, making even more of a mess.”

“Oh my god, poor dude.”

“Psh, he’s fine.” Keith hums with a playful smile, “We were the kids he always knew never wanted. It’s poetic in a way.”

“Say that to the poor orchids.” Lance says and Keith barks a laugh, shrugging silently with mock innocence. “I bet this is where you found your love for photography, huh? I mean, hello? Garden’s aesthetic? Pinterest board quality and stuff.”

“Okay, it’s not as obvious as you make it sound but...yeah, it was.” Keith says, rolling his eyes good-heartedly when Lance cheers in victory, “Shut up, you’re embarrassing.”

“Jeez, I am _so_ sorry; am I embarrassing you in front of the tomatoes?” Lance asks, waving at said tomatoes as they walk past them. “They do look fancy. My apologies Mr. Toma-Darcy.”

“Lance! Oh my god!” Keith laughs, pulling the brunet back until his side hits his own and then hides his face on the crook of Lance’s neck as he shakes, “You’re such a dork, stop.”

“Psh, and miss the chance to hear that laugh? Doubtful.” Lance replies with a small scoff, smiling fondly when Keith sputters and buries himself deeper into Lance’s neck. He wonders if he can feel the heat that spreads through him at the action. “Alright, come on. We’re unlocking the origin of camera obsession level, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Right, right, alright.” Keith snickers, pushing himself off Lance but stays close to his side, “It’s pretty generic? One day my dad was helping my mom to get some data from the tropical greenhouse we saw earlier in the entrance, right? So, me, being a five-year old, wouldn’t stop asking questions and demanding to help out.”

“Tiny Baby Keith just wanting to be a Tiny Baby Helper is the cutest thing I have heard today.” Lance mumbles and Keith blushes before he shushes him.

“ _Anyway_ , my dad, after an hour of begging, finally gave in and lent me his phone to take pictures for reference and stuff.” Keith shakes his head, “Of course, all of them were useless, I mean, come _on_ , but my parents still printed all of them and put them in the family’s photo album. Mom still laughs at the fact that dad’s plan to ‘distracted’ me backfired in the best way.”

“It worked, though; you _did_ get distracted.” Lance teases and Keith snorts.

“It did, yeah, and in my favor, because it made me realize how much I liked taking photos.”

“Win-win!” Lance cheers, beaming proudly when Keith laughs with him. “This is amazing, Keith, thank you for sharing this with me.”

“Of course, Lance.” Keith says softly, smiling tenderly back at the brunet.

“And to think I was going to just order pizza and watch movies.” Lance murmurs before he groans, hiding half of his face with his free hand, “God, I’m the worst at first date, why do you even like me?”

Keith doesn’t even hesitate. “Because you’re Lance.” He answers softly, smile turning fond when Lance inhales sharply and Keith squeezes his hand, “That’s reason enough.”

“You really don’t play fair in this entire ‘let’s make the other one swoon until they melt’ game.” Lance murmurs grumpily, dropping the facade when Keith kisses him on the cheek he had puffed out for show.

“Bet I’m winning.” Keith teases playfully, poking Lance’s side and grinning when Lance sputters and yelps in surprise, small snickers leaving his lips as he moves away slightly but not enough for him to leave Keith’s side.

“Stop it — hah! No one likes a smug winner, Keith!”

Keith gives in with a chuckle. “Alright, come on, you hungry? Uncle Antok probably has something on the kitchen.”

Lance follows casually after nodding happily and Keith forces his heart to slow down when he feels the way their intertwined hands once again start swinging between them

_Too cute and so unfair._

“There’s only one question left, honestly.” Lance says then as they enter the small house on the back of the garden, grin growing as Keith tilts his head to the side in confusion.

“Which is?”

“How in the ever living fuck am I supposed to top all of _this_ ,” Lance exclaims, throwing his arms in the air as he does and twirls by himself to emphasize the entire greenhouse around them, “On our second date?”

Keith’s eyes widen in surprise and a flush spread over his cheeks and neck. “Second, second date?” He repeats slowly, a small hopeful edge on the tone of his voice escaping without his consent and Lance’s heart want to leap at the sound of it.

“And the dates to come!” Lance continues, “Over and over until the day I one-up you!”

Keith blinks before he laughs quietly, free hand pressed against his chest before he raises it and pushes some of his hair behind his ear. “I, uh, I hope that day never comes then, so you can keep trying.”

Lance snorts, loud and wetly and it’s not as endearing as Keith had thought it would be. No, it was beyond earning as well as _freaking_ adorable.

“You and me both, man.” Lance replies equally quiet as his laughter fades but the bright big smile on his lips stays.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to raid your uncle’s fridge? I mean, we’re already kinda trespassing here, aren’t we?” Lance asks, fidgeting on his place at the small kitchen table.

“Lance, I’m part of the family it’s fine,” Keith says, his head hidden in the fridge. “Besides,” he adds, popping up with a wide grin and a tupperware box in his hand. “His pasta is the best, you wouldn’t want to miss out on this!”

Lance snorts at Keith’s victorious face. “Okay.”

Keith grins and turns to the microwave on the kitchen counter.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help? I feel kinda useless here,” Lance laughs, and Keith doesn’t even turn around.

“It’s fine, I got this.”

Lance’s heart does a happy little flip in his chest. This is the first time he’s on a date where someone else is taking the lead, and he’s really enjoying this. He looks around in the tiny wooden garden house. There’s only enough room for a small kitchenette, a table and a small sofa but everything is neat and tidy, giving the room a warm atmosphere.

A wide smile spreads on Lance’s lips when his eyes fall on a simple candle holder, and he quickly gets up from his seat.

“Hey!” Keith yelps when Lance flicks of the light. He turns around, two plates ready in his hand, and stops in his tracks.

“Romantic, right?” Lance asks with a grin at Keith’s dumbfounded face.

It’s only a small gesture but the warm flickering light of the candle on the table really changes the atmosphere.

“Um, yeah I guess,” Keith says, awkwardly putting down the food, and Lance can’t help but laugh at his flustered expression.

“You’re not really one for all that romantic jazz, are you?” he asks, as he sits down.

“No! I mean- it’s fine, I don’t mind it,” Keith explains, averting his eyes. “I’m just not … really good at it, I guess?”

“Keith, buddy,” Lance says, reaching over the table to grab his hand. “You’re a natural at this. This whole date is just _magical_. I don’t mind handling the fine-tuning.” Lance sends him a wink and revels in the bright flush on Keith’s cheeks.

Keith is not the only one who’s good at this game, Lance thinks with a smug little grin.

“Let’s eat before it gets cold,” Keith says and Lance happily digs in.

“Oh god,” he moans shamelessly around a mouthful of pasta. “This is amazing!”

“Told you,” Keith says with a wide grin. “All the ingredients for the sauce are from the garden.”

“Hmmhmmm,” Lance hums, cheeks already stuffed with more pasta, but Keith chuckles warmly so Lance doesn’t care that he probably looks stupid.

“This is so much better than stupid pizza and a movie,” Lance says as he finally swallows. “I’m almost glad that we got interrupted.”

Keith’s expression darkens at that, and a shiver runs down Lance’s spine.

“I sure hope Hunk kicks their asses,” Keith says, voice low and dangerous. And geez, if that isn’t downright _sexy_.

“Hunk will be fine. I’m just happy we’re here together,” Lance whispers, heat spreading on his cheeks.

“Me too,” Keith says after a pause, expression melting into something warm and soft that makes Lance’s heart flutter in his chest. God, he’s got it so bad for this boy.

He’s so happy, his chest feels tight with emotion. Keith has shown him so much tonight, brought him to this amazing place, and Lance feels like he has to do something too.

“Hey, I have an idea!” Lance suddenly perks up. “Let’s go outside! I want to show you something,” he says, jumping up from the table, grabbing Keith’s wrist.

“Umm, okay?” Keith asks, completely caught off guard, but he obediently follows when Lance pulls at his arm. “Let me just...,” Keith starts and blows out the candle, engulfing them in darkness. “We don’t want to burn this place down now, do we?”

“Good call,” Lance snickers.

“So? Where are we going?” Keith asks into the darkness.

“...”

“Lance?”

“You need to show me the way, I have no idea how to get out of here.”

“Idiot.”

***

“Knew it!” Lance exclaims as they reach the small hill right behind the greenhouse. He drops down, back hitting the soft grass.

“Knew what?” Keith asks, eyebrows arched in a confused expression.

“Come, lay down with me,” Lance says, grinning up at him as he pats the grass next to him.

Keith still looks at him with doubt, but slowly lowers himself down. He’s lying so close Lance can feel his body-heat seeping into his own clothes. He clears his throat.

“Ta-da!” he says, stretching his arms up into the sky. “The stars are beautiful tonight!”

“Lance, I swear if you use that cheesy pick-up line now, I’m gonna punch you.”

“What? No!” Lance stutters, “I’m serious! Look!”

It’s a beautiful night; the sky is clear, giving them a breathtaking view of the twinkling stars above them. The greenhouse is further away from the city, so there’s only a little light-pollution.

“It’s true,” Keith whispers, and when Lance turns his head he sees the wide-eyed awe on Keith’s face. His stomach flips, and a warm smile spreads on his lips.

“Already impressed? I could point out all the constellations for you.” Lance says smugly, and Keith turns his head to look at him.

“As if.”

“Rude!” Lance gasps.

“Everyone can find Orion or the Great Bear.”

“Listen here, you little shit,” Lance says, poking his finger into Keith’s chest. “When I say I can point out all the constellations, I mean it!”

Keith looks down at the finger and up into Lance’s face with a look of sheer surprise.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean it would be sad if I couldn’t as an astronomy student.”

“You — I didn’t know that,” Keith says, expression slack. “I thought you’re a sport student!”

Lance snorts. “Well, you were too busy courting me to notice details like this. Why do you think I’m in a physics class with Pidge?”

“I- I wasn’t _courting_ you,” Keith says, averting his gaze, and Lance laughs.

“What would you prefer? You were trying to woo me? Win me over? Make me yours?” Lance purrs, rolling onto his side with a flirty smile.

“Shut up,” Keith hisses, clearly embarrassed as he puts his hand on Lance’s chest to push him off — but it’s such a weak attempt it only makes Lance snort in amusement.

“Whatever you want to call it,” Lance continues, taking Keith’s hand into his, placing a soft kiss to the palm of his hand. “It worked,” he says with a grin and a wink.

Lance can’t really see it in the dim moonlight, but he’s pretty sure that there’s a deep flush on Keith’s cheeks when he looks at him.

“You’re an idiot,” Keith whispers, and the witty retort gets stuck in Lance’s throat when he sees the bright stars, dancing in Keith’s eyes.

“Lance,” Keith starts, voice suddenly serious, and Lance’s stomach drops. “There’s something important I want to ask you.”

Lance’s heart is racing in his chest, and he swallows thickly.

“What… What is it?”

Keith lowers his gaze for a second, taking in a deep breath before his gaze meets Lance’s.

“Can I have your phone number?”

“ _What?_ ” Lance sputters, and his face starts burning when Keith rolls onto his back, holding his stomach as he cackles.

“Dude, I thought you’d ask something — _I don’t even know what I thought!_ ” Lance yelps, pushing himself up on his forearms. “Stop _laughing_!” he shrieks, leaning over Keith to punch him.

Suddenly he feels two strong arms around him, and then he finds himself pressed into the grass. Keith is looking down at him with a wide grin, dark hair framing his beautiful face.

“I’m serious though,” Keith says, eyes melting into a soft expression that makes Lance’s breath hitch. “No more shared or interrupted dates, I want you all to _myself_.”

“You smooth bastard,” Lance wheezes, and with that he pulls Keith down to kiss that smug smile off his lips.

Texting sounds _great_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D  
> As always we would LOVE to know what you thought! Tell us in keysmashes KLAJSHAKLÖhw, Smiley faces (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) or tell us your favorite moment, which scene made you scream or what made you laugh! :D EVERY input is appreciated, so don't be shy to scream at us! We love you <3
> 
> Here’s Bleusarcelle's tumblr: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> Here's Queerklancing's tumblr: [Queerklancing](https://queerklancing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
